Choices: A Two Sided Love
by RoseDragonscales412
Summary: Jaden and Gang have never had a normal year at Duel Academy. Why start now? Jaden has a secret that he didn't share with his friends will a murderous events towards one of his friend cause him to reveal it? Just read & c JadenXAlexis, JesseXOCC, & JimXOC?
1. Chapter 1: I have a funny feeling

**Sorry I don't own YuGiOh GX yes this is a revise verison of chapter one and Chapter two will also be replaced.**

**I do own Tyler and this plot**

**Thank you Lucarly for Beta reading!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**~X Tyler POV X~**

I leaned back against my windowsill looking out into the sunrise that was in the distance, I love the color mixing together to make a site worth seeing it always reminds me of why I love to paint each new color always seem to interest me. I sketched the lining of the colors over the trees. Though something churned in my stomach making feel as though I was in danger. It must have been all the raw fish I had been eating at Jaden's dorm. I suddenly remembered the tuna coming up stream with Hassleberry was not a pretty site.

I'm Tyler Amber, this is my final year of Duel Academy and I'm the only female in the Ra dorm.

I closed my sketch pad as I turned into my room. I then proceeded to turn on the stereo at a low volume so that I would not upset the sleep of the other boys in my dorm. I let the quite piano music fill the room as I pulled paint from my drawer to add extra color to my work. I mixed the hues to the rhyme of the music, each stroke trying to even out the next. Th Moment would have been peaceful except for the fact that i knew the genius next door to would to be up any second. Meaning I'd have to stop relaxing to chit chat with him. Don't get me wrong Bastion is a great person, but every time I talk with, him I end up with a headache. I cast the thought away, however, deciding it would be best if I enjoyed my free time for as long as possible as I dabbed my brush into liliac paint. One thing I love about art, that I learned it that the artist opipion is the only one that matters. I think another reason is art is one of the only ways besides dueling I can express myself.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door. I sighed and set a side my paints so the wouldn't be knocked over on accident "Coming..." My voice broke through the silence next to the Piano music.

I open the door for my fellow Ra, Bastion, to see him smiling at me, "Morning Bastion, would you like to come in?" I asked stepping out of his way.

"Hello Tyler," He said cordially nodded, "I would like that, but you aren't changed yet so I'm afraid I can not," I blushed in embarrassment, realizing I was only a purple tank top and some plaid, blue boxers. I smiled at him sheepishly, shutting the door and running to my closet.

I quickly looked through for a outfit that went with my amethyst eyes and uniform yellow blazer. An easy choice for me a pair of faded, blue jeans, which was torn at my left knee, and a black shirt with cartoon skull on the front. I quickly tugged off my night clothing and replaced it with the choice of clothes I had made. Once I glanced in the mirror to make sure I looked acceptable, I opened the door again to see Bastion still standing there. "Now would you like to come in?"

"Alright," He said chuckling, he stepped through. I placed the door stop (which was actually a fat-ass dictionary) in the way so people could observe that nothing was happening. It was normal since I was the only girl in the Ra dorm. "Tyler I heard you been sleeping less these days... Is something wrong?"

"No Bastion, not you too!" I whined, stomped my foot, "I am fine!" I knew I shouldn't of told Jaden about the feelings of danger I've been experiencing...

Bastion looked at me stern, "Tyler tell me what is wrong." I only walked around him to my bed side table where I moved my sketch pad to pick up my hair brush. "Have drawn anything about?" He asked gesturing the sketch pad that I just moved. No, actually I haven't unless you counts little thing then no.

"No," I finally admitted, "it's strange, one minute I have a clear idea what's going on then I don't know... It seems to black out." I pulled my coal black hair out of the braid it was in so I could get the knots untangled, "Is something wrong with me?"

"No, perhaps, it's nothing to worry about..." He told me, touching the pad slightly.

"I suppose but it's makes me wonder about what we might be facing this year, if you know what I mean." I told him as I brought my hair into a ponytail.

**XxX**

I sat with my friends in a group on the left side of the classroom. "Hey guys!" I said as I joined them.

"Hey Ty, what took you so long?" Alexis asked as I sat beside her. I only shrugged pulling out my sketch pad as I drew some more, "Any new prediction?" Alexis asked.

"No" I told her plainly I shaded an area under the a tree branch. I noticed Hassleberry inquistively "If you have a have something to say Hassleberry I suggested you say it right now..."

Everyone seem to look at Hassleberry , "Maybe you're losing your touch."

"Really then how come I can sense doubt in your aura?" I mumbled placing my sketch pad away. Aster only seem care about my sketch pad.

"I know I shouldn't be saying this after a a year of knowing you but I thought you saw futures?" He seem to asked, "Not their Auras." I only rolled my eyes.

"Psyshic can have two powers..." I mumbled to him, "I am clairvoyant and clairsempathic?" I should just slapped myself in the head if asked that he didn't remember. I looked over at Jaden, "Jaden what would like to say.

His glance at warilt, studying me, "So not one vision? Would it involve you sleeping less and less?" I groaned. Did he _have_ to bring it up?

"Settle down students, today for class," Crowler began, which caused Jaden to take a marker to his eye lids.

"That's my cue to go to sleep... See you next period." His head hit them desk. Crowler was used to this happening that he actually was prepared with a blow horn. However he kept talking, which must have meant he was waiting for the perfect time to embarrass the Slifer

Time passed slowly, I could sense the ominous feeling of danger becoming worse. My vision went black for a second, not now. I shook my head back to reality to where I noticed Crowler finally walking towards Jaden with the blow horn. HIs finger ever so lightly touched the button on top to let the loud noise erupt. I swear I was going to lose my hearing from that thing. "Wake up Slacker!" Jaden's head only shifted a little until Crowler blew the horn once more which no one wanted.

"I'm up!" Jaden exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"That's good to hear," said a deep voice from the top of the stairs. Everyone turned their head to see Chancellor Sheppard next to a boy with blue hair, a purple shirt with puffy sleeves, and a pair of black jeans "Sorry to interrupt but we have a new student transferring all the way for North Academy, Jesse Anderson." Jesse nodded curtly in his own acknowledgment, and seemed to be looking around for an empty seat, "I'm sure you'll all welcome him to our school, and make him feel at home. Jesse how about you seat next Miss Amber, down in front with the yellow blazer." Jesse started walking down the aisle looking around aimlessly for me.

I lifted my hand slightly to make him aware of where he was suppose to sit. Once he saw my signal, he immediately began to make his way toward me. "Hello," I greeted him.

"Hi," he replied. His voice held a deep southern accent, which I found cute. "Jesse." He held his hand out to me.

"Tyler." From the moment my hand touched his, I could see a vision flash across my sight, it was Jesse a younger Jesse crying. He seemed to hurt his left hand was covering his right bicep. My breathing hitched causing me to recoil from his hand rather quickly. "Nice to meet you," I mumbled before turning back to my notebook. Why did I have a bad feeling about that guy?

**XxX**

As soon as the classes ended I shot out of my seat and head straight for a window for a breath of fresh air from the stuffy classroom, looking out to the scenery, "Wow North Academy wasn't this beautiful," I heard Jesse say behind me.

"Try saying that to some of rich the snobs around here they might disagree," I told him plainly. Why was my head spinning? "I have to go..." I whisper gently as I passed him. Suddenly everything went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope you liked it...**

**Please review.**


	2. Author's note: I need your help!

Announcement:

Hey readers!

Don't worry I haven't forgotten about Choices, I actually have the next couple of chapters written down they are just being beta read. I have one problem I cannot think of any type of deck for our original character Tyler. I've tried to read some other fanfics to get some idea of a deck, but they all seem to be magic or dragon. So I am asking if any of you would have any ideas for a deck that would fit Tyler and please no stereotyping monsters because she is a girl. I don't care if they females, males, goblins, or anything else but as long as they could co-exist to make a sweet deck. But please no insect themed decks I have a character with a deck like that on the way. Any if you could be as original as you want.

So if have any idea for decks just email the type the deck mainly is of names, level, and element (Light, water, fire etc.) of the monsters to:

Dragonscales412 aol (dot) com

All other information I take care to fill in. If your deck is the winner I'll put all claims of the deck idea to your screen name (e-mail). I'll also do a one-shot for any Yu-Gi-Oh (Gx, 5d's, or the original) couple as long as it is Yaoi or Yuri.

Well that's all. Peace!

~FarmQueen


	3. Chapter 2: What is with this guy!

**I am Sorry Sorry Sorry sorry it took so long! I hate school projects. But here is Chapter 2. Sorry IF Jesse Is out of charater but it is important for this part of the story. **

**So Merry Christmas, and Happy holidays!**

**I do not own YuGiOh GX!**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

XxX Tyler XxX

"I don't know what happened, one minute I was fine the next everything was black. My eyelids did not want to open in fact I seemed to relaxed and comfortable too want to open my eyes." I explained to Miss Fontaine as she examined me to make sure I did not have any serious injuries from my fainting spell back in the hallway.

"I see…" She told me, "What exactly were you doing, just before you passed out?" I felt her fingers gently touch the temples of my forehead they seemed to rest there.

"I was just talking to the new transfer student…" I was snapping my fingers slightly, "Um…. J-John, No… Jesse that's it, um Jesse Albert… no.. Jesse…." Why can't I remember his name?

"Anderson…" Miss Fontaine applied for my moment of absence. Her fingers moved from my temple I notice her scribble something on her clipboard, "So all you were doing was talking?" I nodded, "Hm… odd. Has there been a change in your daily routine?"

"Excuse me?" I could help ask for it dumbed down a little, I mean give me a break I hit my head off the floor.

"You know any changes in your eating? Sleeping? Emotions?" She informed me as she was record the information on the clipboard to computer.

I sighed I was not going to lie to a teacher, "Actually I have been sleeping less and less every night. In fact last night I was only asleep for an hour." I heard the chair turn itself to me.

"Do have any ideas of way that could be?" she was as confused as I was. I simple shrugged my shoulders, the door to the infirmary opened to show my favorite Slifer.

"Hey you're up!" I nodded before giving him a small smile.

"Hello Mr. Electricity," Miss Fontaine greeted him. Before turning back to me, "So you have no idea."

"An idea about what?" Jaden asked walking over to my bed.

I only kicked him, "None of your business…" I turned back to her, "No I don't."

She nodded before turning back to her computer, "All I have to say Miss Amber is to spend the night here so we can monitor your sleeping patterns." I opened my mouth to say something; she seemed prepared for me to contradict her. For her eyebrow rose just as my mouth opened. "Yes?"

"Actually Miss Fontiane I was hoping…" My stomach let out a huge groan before my mouth had even finished, "If I could dropped by the Slifer dorm for a bite to eat…" I finished through giggle in my throat.

"I don't see the harm in that…"

XxX

Once Jaden and I were outside of the Slifer Dorm held the door opened for me, "Ladies first…"

"You know I wanted to make a joke… But that would be insulting myself so I won't," I commented before walking inside. Once I walked inside I saw everyone eating rice and minnows. "Hi Guys!"

Hassleberry gulped his mouth full, "Howdy Cadet!" before shoving more food into his mouth. I only rolled my eyes before walking over to the kitchen counter where my food sat. Jaden walked over to Alexis who held his bowl out for him as which he grabbed at he sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice spiced with a southern accent slip through the air. I looked to the direction of the voice. The only thing I saw was a messy haired bluenette wearing him his dumb white and brown boots. Seriously! Why is it every time I turn around he is there!

I only nodded, "Never better…" Well complete lie but he doesn't know that. I notice glance away then looked at his.

"You're lying…" was all he said before placing more food into his mouth.

My eyes widened for a second reason being I choking on some of my food, "Actually I'm not…"

"Yes you are…" He countered.

"And you know that how?" Alexis asked as she wiped her lip with a napkin.

He shrugged, before grabbing his drink "When you live on the streets you pick up knowledge quicker then sticking your nose in some bullshit textbook," His lips softly touched the rim of the glass, "For example when people lie their eyes look down and to the left…"

"That is only if they are right-handed…"I informed him, I noticed his smirk before he looked away.

He shrugged it off "Correct… but in your case you look down to your right." What is he some smart ass… "No you just can't handle the truth."

While this Anderson kid can't go two minutes without talking, Tyler just shake it off he only trying to annoy you, "What did I miss?"

_Like it hate plz review. just no flames!_

_oh heads up I am making a christma shot with the same charaters but does not go along with this story._

_FarmQueen._


	4. Chapter 3: Mind's Eyes

_**I do not own Yugioh GX. If I did then Tyler would have been introduce back in season one.**_

_**Okay, before you read this chapter I want you to think some of your bad habits… **_

_**Tick **_

_**Tock **_

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

_**Got them good, now you can read the chapter of Choices.**_

_XxX_

_I stared down a long dark corridor at the end facing me was a door. The door was fashioned to look as though taunting me to step closer, while my head was saying not to trust my eyes, or as a matter of fact my heart__**. Why?**__**What secret?**__**Memory**__? __**Idea**__? Hope? Did I not want to see? "Mommy! Stop you're hurting me!" an echo pierced through a door that suddenly appeared to my left. The fashion of the frame it was the same as the door in front of me except the shaping of the handle was, "Stop! Stop! Mommy!" the voice cried again this changed the handle to a lock trying to lock away the pain. Or was it to continue the torture of the voice. "Mommy!" The same voice called this time in a shriek of horror the shriek of a little girl._

_I placed my hand on the knob grabbing, pulling, pushing, twisting, anything to tear the door open to save the child. "Mommy! I-I'm bleeding… m-m-make it stop…" My own breath quicken at the fear in the child's voice. "Daddy! Make her stop!" the child was crying. I hear a scream of torture break through the air. Just as simple as the door had come it left just as easy. _

_What was weird was though the door was gone the voices stayed, "Someone help me!" My hand covered my own ears. Go Away! "You're hurting me!" Go Away! I looked to my right to see a doorframe with what appeared to have the door ripped off its hinge. I was starring down to a little girl getting thrown into a dark room with the only producing from the crack under the door. The girl was looking at me, "Why aren't you helping me!" she screamed staring at me._

"_You said you were going to help me!" She screamed at me as she helplessly crawled to the doorframe. I saw the tears rushing down her little face, "Help me…" I slowly moved to the doorway reaching towards the girl._

"_Grab my hand," I whispered quietly to the little girl, I could feel her small hand slowly grasped my fingers so I could lead her through the doorway. She was almost out when shadows started pulling her back to the darkness._

"_HELP ME!" She screeched pure terror was on her face. I pulled on her hand, but something or someone was pulling her harder. "TYLER HELP ME!" I was trying I was not letting her go. If she was pulled back in then I was coming with her._

_The shadows pulled a dagger driving it into the skin dragging it through my flesh. It was causing me pain that weaken my grip. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as the small hand slipped away from mine._

_**I couldn't save her… **__I thought plainly as the tears poured off my face._

"_You couldn't save her because you didn't want to save…" a voice whispered, to echo down the empty corridor._

"_You only wanted to save yourself…" another voice chimed filling joining the previous echo. The two voices exchange insults back and forth._

"_NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted through to corridor only to have my own voice join in the chorus. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" This only added to voices._

_I covered my ears trying to drown out the sound as I traveled down the hall. I looked up to see the door from early sitting still taunting me. "Why are you taunting?"My fists were banging against the door. SQUISH! I looked down to see something pooling at my feet. The scent filled my nose, salty, with a trickle of rust thrown into the mix. __**Blood**__, the red liquid was seeping into my clothes. "What's going on?" I turned to see a shadowed figure lunged at me it twisted hands gripping my throat cutting off my air way._

**XxX**

I shot out of my bed with a scream that pierce the silent halls of Dual Academy. My heart was not taking the chance to slow back to its normal pace. I pulled my hands to my face, that's when I realized my face was wet and my nose was stuffed up, I had been crying. _It was just a dream, wasn't it?_ _If it was a dream then why did it feel so real?_ I glanced to the table beside me I noticed my sketch pad resting near a lamp. _Maybe if just sketch my dream I'll be able to figure it out_… My hand reached over grasping the pad to pull it to rest on my lap.

I roughly outlined the doorframe; the only noise in the room was the rapid movement of the pencil. _**SLICK! SLICK! SLICK!**_ I made it seemed as though I was alone in the world, not a soul was alive. The light beside me flickered slightly before settling out. My eyes returned to the sketch pad filling in the details making the cravings on the doorframe, the in dents on the body of the door. My throat felt dry at that moment I set my pencil on the bed next to my notebook. Kicking me free from hold of my bed sheets, to make it possible for myself to walk over to the sink to grab a clean cup from the dispenser filling it with water; my lips grazed the rim of the paper cup. When I caught my reflection, making me set the cup aside for moment I noticed a slight discoloration to my neck. I brushed my hair back to get a better look the marks were in the form of a… hand. _It wasn't a dream after all…_

I quickly spun towards Miss Fontaine's desk, looking for any possible way to contact her. My hand ran across a small note from earlier, "Here it is, 565-7895" I manage to speak out as I quickly pressed the numbers into the phone.

_**BBBBBLLLLLIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!**_

_**BBBBBLLLLLIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!**_

_**BBBBBLLLLLIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!**_

_**BBB**_- "_Hello…_" a groggy voice answered at the other line.

"Hello Miss Fontaine, This is Tyler Amber, Sorry to wake you this earlier…" I began franticly into my end of the phone.

"_What's the problem Miss Amber…"_ she asked I could tell she did not feel like waking for useless conversation instead gaining a practice precious to every human. Yes Sleep.

"I woke up about a half an hour ago from what I believe to be a nightmare but when I walked over to get a drink, I took a look in the mirror over the sink. I noticed bruising around my neck so I believed I should call you." I said but I noticed my own voice was rambling on.

"_I see, Miss Amber I will come check it out in the morning, when I am completely awake. Are you tired at the moment Miss Amber?"_

"No…" I stated slowly.

"_Okay, if you look in my desk I should have a packet of hot chocolate (__**1**__), if there is grab one of the microwavable cups in the cabinet was after that you can figure out the rest."_ She instructed me, "_I'll see you in the morning…"_

"See you then…" I placed the phone back to its holder.

_XxX_

I tapped my pencil against my desk, as the whole class was force to listen to Crowler rant at how useless Alchemy was to everyday life. Can't the day end right now! I pulled the collar up on my turtleneck, hiding the mark on my neck. Miss Fontaine said that the mark was not on my neck, how could she not see it! It was still there, when I woke, but she says it was a figment of my imagination.

Oh great now I'm seeing things, next thing I know I'll see a horse that's purple with pink polka dots dressed in drag doing the hula. That makes me feel a whole lot better… _NOT_! I noticed Jesse out of the corner of my eye gnawing on his pencil, disgusting… "Jesse…" I whispered quietly as I tapped the side of his desk.

"What?" He responded just as quietly as I addressed him.

I indicated to his pencil, "Would you quit gnawing on your pencil it's distracting…" I informed him rather harshly.

"Yeah so isn't your nail biting but hey I don't say anything." He countered back. He placed the side of the pencil between his teeth, his teeth seemed to absent mindly moved the pencil slowly; I noticed his eyes were focus up front. Scanning what he missed in that few seconds, It seemed as though he learned by using small movements… interesting reminds me of- "Hey I know my gnawing of the pencil is distracting but I would be paying attention if I was you." He whispered to me.

Micca…

I turned my head back to front of the room, hey wait I don't bite my nails! I rested my head on my hand how could he get the idea that I bite my nails that is ridiculous, I have never bit my nails. I rolled my eyes before letting my teeth crush through one of my nails. _Crap…_ I noticed Jesse out of the corner of my eye giving me the same old smart ass smirk. I bet you don't how much I want to slap it of his smug face.

I rolled my eyes before scribbling some notes in to my notebooks. I noticed something odd in the row ahead of me Jaden was awake for the most part but at the first glance you think that wasn't paying attention. I notice that he was doodling across his notebook; I though knew better he was taking notes, but he was never going to tell anyone.

Crowler shut his book to open his mouth to continue his rant slash lecture about Alchemy, too bad the bell caught him up though. The gang stood up stretching our cramp limbs before gathering our materials together. "Hey Amber…" Jesse addressed to me.

"Yeah…" I responded as I turned to him slightly.

"Why were you staring at me a couple minutes ago? Or is my pencil chewing that distracting?" He sounded confused, good he deserves to be!

I noticed the gang raise an their eyebrows at me, eavesdroppers! I simply shrugged, "That way your eyes were scanning the lesson notes, it reminded me of someone…"

"Who?" Heard Alexis ask as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"M-M-M-Micca!" Jaden blurted out before I shot him a glare, I saw him giving an evil grin.

"Hey I don't say Kristel every time you stare at someone..." I warned him. I saw him shrug.

He looked over me as he placed his bag on his shoulder, "So… I not afraid to talk about my love life…" I only scoffed at him. "And I don't see way you're afraid to talk about Micca." He stated giving me a look, "He was my brother remember…"

I only rolled my eyes as we started to walk up the stairs, "I'm not afraid to about Micca, it just you know… the accident." I told Jay as well as the other's to only have them stare at me.

"What accident?" I heard Syrus squeaked at Jaden's sudden loss of voice.

"Let's head back to the dorm…" Jaden whispered leading the way. "It would a lot easier to explain there…"

"May I ask why?" Alexis asked, as she started pull out her sneakers.

"It will be easier to explain because… I haven't been sleeping for a while so I have been watching my old home movies. They'll be able to explain my life better than I could."

I was walking next Jesse to see him still with a smug smile on his face, "So I remind of your boyfriend huh?" I heard him tease.

"Ex-boyfriend… and don't flatter yourself." I whispered to him, "Besides it's only the movement of your eyes, which remind me of Micca.

My gaze return forward focusing on where I was walking, I was startled when I felt a set of soft lips on my ear. "Even so it shows a sign of interest." The lips left as quickly as they came. I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

"Ty are you okay?" Atticus asked looking at me. "Your face is all red."

I notice Jaden look over his shoulder to cock an eyebrow; I saw his eyes flick over to Jesse who was smirking as he looked over at me. In only a matter of seconds the whole gang was staring at me. More interested in my red face then the videos. "I'm fine… I'm just hot that's all."

I noticed Jesse roll his eyes slightly still wearing that same smirk. Seriously what is with this guy?

XxX

We made to the dorm Bastion was hooking the VCR and DVD player up just like Jaden him to do while he was up in his dorm grabbing the case for movies. I was sitting on the elbow couch with Alexis to my right and regrettably Jesse to my left. I was not focused on him though; I was focus on why no one was worry about the mark on my neck. I stood up and walked into the bathroom, I looked at the mirror my hands ran over my neck. _What it's gone…_ I fingered where the discoloration had once appeared. _Odd why did it disappear so quickly? _I questioned myself.

I stepped out of the bathroom and sat down where I once was I saw Jaden was back and he was sitting next to Alexis as he and her where digging for the correct movie. I was paying attention to the fact Jesse's arm was resting behind my back I just simply ignoring it for the moment.

"I got it…" Jaden whispered quietly as he walked towards the TV.

"What movie is this one?" I asked him finally getting my voice back.

"A family picnic…" I saw him smile the same old goofy smile. "A week before the accident…" I noticed the smile disappear quickly to be replaced by a grim look in his eyes. He placed the DVD in the slot. On the screen a group appeared laughing at a boy covered in ketchup. _Maybe this will get my mind of the mark._

_**XxX**_

_**Okay there is chapter 3 this is filler somewhat, the next chapter is going to give an outline of Jaden's home life and past. Tyler's is going to get a base somewhat set up in the next chapter.**_

_**Again Jesse is OCC but he will be the same Jesse we all love later in the story. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Did you know it was a proven fact that encouragement actually makes people work faster? *Hint* *Hint* *Nudge* Nudge***_

_**Well I hope you Review. **_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**The reason I said Hot chocolate is because I personally get drowsy after a cup of hot chocolate. As well a nurse can't just let a student pop in a sleeping pill in. that she randomly told her to take.**_

**_~FarmQueen_**


	5. Chapter 4: Family Matters part 1

_**Okay I know it has been like months since I updated. But I thought 'I'll try to type in my free time and by spring break I'll update.' Well that plan back fired right in my face you want to know why. Most likely your school doesn't pile on homework to do over the weekend. Well my school did, I had twelve sentences for French, twenty word problems for Math, a five page report for Global as well as Notes, and I had to memorize lines for an English project. Yeah I dislike my school. Hate it, Need it, Can't get a good Education without it.**_

_**Okay I know this chapter is Crappy but this and the next is a filler chapter(s).**_

_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, otherwise Tyler would have been in the show and Micca would have made a Cameo appearance as well.  
**__**  
**_

"_Taka! TAKA! TAKA, Get back Here!" A girl with Reddish brown hair called as she chased a gray husky around a Red-headed woman with a black hair toddler stepped aside as the two raced by. "JAMES! A LITTLE HELP HERE!"_

_The woman with the red-hair only shook her head, "Oh Cayla, leave Taka be he didn't do anything wrong..." the woman spoke out to defend the dog._

"_Well Ray! My oh so loveable sister; you'd be singing a different tune if he had your bra…" Cayla countered as a boy with red hair placed his skateboard down._

_The Husky spun around to face the boy; his eyes seemed to light up at the boy. Taka bowed slightly as the boy approached mostly to mean he wanted to play. "Cay this is why you should pick your dirty clothes off the floor!"_

"_OH ZIP IT JAMES!" Cayla shouted at James as he grabbed a hold of the husky. As Cayla gently pressed on the pressure points on the dog's mouth, Taka letting go after a few moments, Cayla gently patted the dog's head, "That's a good boy Taka." The girl ran inside most likely to hide the bra from the dog._

_A boy with two-toned brown wearing black jacket and a red under shirt walked out as he looked back into the house, "Taka go into her room again?" he asked as he set paper plates on the picnic table. His head turned at the two outside with him, they nodded their heads before returning to what they were doing, "I told her to put her clothes away…"_

_The girl referred to as Ray spoke, "Jay, None of us take you seriously when you are folding the laundry…" she informed as she set the toddler on the ground. "Jay can you watch Elijah for me? I'll be right back! I swear."_

_Jaden nodded his head, before he turned his head to where the camera was sitting, "James!"_

"_Yeah bro?" the red head questioned._

_Jaden turned to look at him, "Did Tamaki set the camera up?"_

_The red head shrugged "Yeah, why do you ask?"_

"_Do you know why?"_

_The red head nodded, "Yeah he said something about he wanted to video tape our first official family picnic."_

_The toddler wobbled to where Jaden sat, "Uncy Ja! Uncy Ja!"_

_Jaden picked the young boy up, "What's up bud?" The young boy reached over to yank on Jaden's finger, where a gold ring that held what appeared to be a red stone._

"_I like you ring! I like your ring!" Elijah seemed to cheer as he stared at the ring on Jaden's finger. Jaden smiled as he swung the boy around._

"I know you love it…" Jaden muttered as a boy who looked similar to Jaden walked out carrying a pitch filled with water walked out the only difference was he was wearing a white jacket with a green shirt underneath. Jaden seem to smirk, "Hey Mics!" Jaden grinned over to the boy to receive an identical grin back.

**XxX Paused XxX**

Atticus pressed the 'pause' button on the remote, turning his head towards Jaden, "Jayman, why didn't you tell us you were a twin?" His words seemed to tumble out of his mouth; he didn't notice that his words struck a nerve with Jaden.

"You never asked…" Jaden replied, wearing a small grin.

"Your baby brother is so cute!" Mindy cooed, "How old when you guys filmed this?" she turned around to face Jaden.

Jaden raised an eyebrow, "James? He was 12 when we recorded this…"

"Not him!" Mindy told him waving her arms, "Elijah I think it was…" she stated at she made her thinking face.

"OH no she's gonna blow…" Chazz mumble enough for Blair to pick up that comment, as she open her mouth to make a comment. "Flannigan I don't want to hear your remark." Blair only shut her mouth in order to make a smile.

"Elijah? He's not my brother…" Jaden began, "he's my nephew."

"But Cayla doesn't look old enough to have had a kid…" a voice broke in to the area.

Jaden quirked an eyebrow, "Yeah but, the woman that handed Eli to me, that's my older sister Rebecca, meaning that Eli is Rebecca's son. See the logic now?" Jaden explained rubbing the bridge of his nose, his eyes fluttered open to look at everyone, "Sorry didn't mean to snap…"

Tyler turned to look at Alexis, who mirrored the same look, "Atti, can we continue with the movie?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I can do that…" Atticus looked down at the remote and pressed 'play' button.

**XxX Un-paused XxX**

_The video replyed the last before Micca responded, "Electric man… You know Kristel is here right?" The boy in green asked, looking at his twin._

"_TOBY!" a small girl shrieked, from the house causing Elijah to cover his tiny ears._

_Jaden only chuckled, "Yeah, and from the sound of it Toby here as well meaning…" Jaden's voice began to drop off._

_Micca picked up, "Skyler tagged along with him." His voice was the one to drop this time._

"_And if Skye is here means that your girlfriend is not far behind," Jaden reminded his as he started to bounce Elijah in him arms._

_MIcca only gave him a look, "I bet you twenty bucks saying that Toby is going to come running out with Cayla over his shoulder."_

"_My money is on James to be thrown in the pool," Jaden stated shaking his brother hand._

"_Deal my brother…" _

"_Mickey! Jay! Me say Mommy!" Elijah chirped happily though he did not realize what he was agreeing to. Jaden and Micca laughed as they ruffled the young boy's hair. Unaware to the boys a boy with shaggy black hair held the older girl from earlier over his shoulder she as was hitting him in the back. Followed a girl with brown hair pulled into a messy French braid._

"_Toby! Put me down! Put me down! Toby!" The twins turned around to see the toddler was correct a the boy placed the girl down by the clothes line, The girl with the messy braid smiled slightly as she handed the basket to the older girl._

"_Jay…" Micca began, "We own forty bucks to…"_

"…_a kid who isn't even potty trained." The twins looked at each other before nodding, "We never speak of this again." Elijah didn't seem to care as Jaden placed him on the ground. Elijah ran as fast as his little legs could carry him._

_Cayla skipped out of the house, carrying two bottles of ketchup and mustard, "Jay, Mickey, Mum wants you in the kitchen…" The boys sighed as they ran up the steps of the house to disappear into the house, "No she doesn't…" The girl with the brown hair looked at Cayla and smiled gently. "Kristel, you've been friends with for a long time, right?" The younger asked as the older poured herself a drink_

_The girl took a sip, "Cayla you've only known me since you could walk…"_

"_That's why I don't want to take you out," Kristel eyes widen as her water squirted out her nose, "So if you stay on my good side, we won't have any problems. " Kristel only stared at the smaller girl slightly terrified._

**XxX Paused XxX**

Atticus paused the tape again, "Okay do I even want to know what your sister means when she says 'Take you out?'"

Jaden looked over at Tyler as they leant in to consol each other on how to answer that, after a couple of moments they answered together, "No probably not…"

"Okay then!" Atticus turned around and unpaused the tape.

**XxX Un-paused XxX **

"_Hey!" Jay swooped in kissing Kristel's cheek as he set the fruit salad on the table, "hey squirt!" Jaden smiled as he picked his sister up and quickly spun her around, as he set Cayla down he whispered something in her ear, with a stern look in his eyes, "I mean it…" In the background a girl with reddish blond hair, and another girl with black girl were carrying a struggling boy._

"_Yeah, Yeah!" Cayla only waved him off as he only ruffled her hair. "Ty? Skye? What are you doing with James?"_

"_HELP!"_

"_1! 2! 3!" The girls chanted as the tossed James off into the pool._

**__**

**_Okay I know I'm evil! Yes James always the one who gets picked on... and Cayla is an Evil Genius, okay not Genius but she can still be evil.  
Review if you want.  
RoseDragonScales412_**


	6. Chapter 5: Family Matters Part 2

Okay people my school has project Survival that we have to do at our school. Actually we had to do it today! Anyways the way Griffonton is set up only certain students are able to do it, kind of like a Mid-term exam. Okay enough background.

I do Not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx, otherwise this would have been a movie!

**XxX**

"Okay slacker, as fun as it is to see your messed up family but how does this connect to what you and Amber were at each other throats before?" Chazz had intruded.

Tyler stood up this time her hand contained a DVD, "The last movie was just so you got a feel for how our family operates… " Jaden turn to see Ty fiddling around "Ty what's that?"

"Mid-terms…" Tyler mumbled, as she delicately slipped the disk into the DVD Holder.

**XxX**

_The camera phased into a group of teenagers sitting on a set of stairs. In the group sat three boys from the previous video but only in gym uniforms, one of the boys with toned-brown hair looked towards the camera, "Skye why are you messing around with the camera?" _

"_Hello, this is your first high school mid-term! Don't you want to record the before and after moment?" A high pitched voice piped, "my older sister says a person's mid-terms changes their view of life… so I recording to see if it true…"_

_A girl brown hair walked onto the camera wearing the same gym uniform as the boys, her hair pulled into a high ponytail. With her was a girl with black hair in a braid only wearing a blue plaid skirt, black button shirt and a blue blazer with an emblem on her collar._

_A boy with the black hair only shook his head, "Skye you have it easy though you don't have to take these stupid mid-terms."_

"_Hey! It's not my fault my father is in the military." She mumbled. "Besides I only been at this school for a month."_

_The girl with the brown hair sat on the steps next one of the boys, smiling gently at the closest to her. "So, Skye how is your day going to since everyone has Mids?" The girl asked, one of her legs on the steps as well._

"_I get to watch the Wilderness Survival course. Ty can you take the camera?" The camera turned to the girl in the uniform._

"_Well at least you guys have the fun Mid-term classes. I am stuck in a classroom doing multiple choices question. I even have to an Isolation part of my Exam." Tyler state as the camera revealed the previous girl, her hair was strawberry blonde and bushy; she was wearing glasses that covered her eyes. "But that's not until tomorrow." The red head was cleaning her glasses._

_The camera turned to the two brown hair boys, one was holding the other girls hand they talked with one another." Oh. My. Gosh. Krissy! Why do have a Tattoo on you ankle?" Skye practically yelled._

"_Chill Skyler, it's no big deal…" The brown hair-girl muttered._

_The red head giggled to herself, "I'm over reacting… I know that it is a fake…"_

"_No, Skye it's real…" The girl informed her, "But it's not a big deal because my parents were the ones who wanted me to have it…" a random student ran to the group before bending down whispering into the boy's ear. _

_During this Skye replied, "Yeah Kristel, you expect me to believe your parents allowed you to get that… That's rich." Skye began. The boy sitting next to Kristel sighed, before standing up, "Jay where are you going?"_

_Jay simply sighed, "Principal's office…_

"_Why? What's wrong?" the other boy asked._

"_James, is in a load of trouble…" His fingers unwoven from Kristel's before walking down the hall._

**XxX**

Tyler stopped the camera, only to look at Jaden, "What did he do by the way?"

Jaden shrugged, "I can't really remember." Jaden stopped for a second, before speaking once more, "I think it was about his nose piercing was against the school dress code… or was it Vandalizing the girls' locker?"

"The little rebel was he?" Mindy asked confused.

"Actually he is pretty tame for his age for being in our family…" Jaden mentioned, " Micca got a tongue piercing…"

"Don't remind me…" Tyler mumbled, Jaden chuckled slightly, " and my hair kept getting stuck in his eyebrow piercing." This caused Jaden to laugh, "Don't laugh it hurt!"

"Okay if you're ratting on your family weirdness what did you do at that age?" Chazz asked somewhat interested.

"Tattoo, oh when I was eight I egged my mom's boyfriend's car because I didn't like him, oh actually I silly stringed one of her boyfriends…" Jaden answered simply.

"Tattoo? Prove it!" Chazz countered. Jaden only shrugged as he began removing his jacket, then his black muscle shirt as he turned around revealing a bluish-green Chinese Dragon roaming across his shoulders.

"Man you weren't kidding…" Jesse drawled out.

"Yeah and he cried like a baby for the first week after he got it!" Tyler accused. Her comment over turned the fact that Alexis was silently reading her book her face slightly pink.

Bastion looked over at Jaden, "Now Kristel had a tattoo on her ankle, did she get it the same time you did?"

"Nope… She got hers when she was like four years old…" Jaden explained.

"Wait she did…" Alexis spoke put for the first time. Jaden nodded, "Why? Wait how?"

Tyler took that question, "Her parents are gypsies. So it's like a family tradition type thing, it means that they can like start training and stuff like that."

"That makes sense I guess…" Bastion mumbled as Jaden pulled his muscle shirt on.

Syrus turned to Jaden, "Why did you and your siblings get piercings and stuff?"

Jaden shrugged, before letting his eyes fell, "It was just our way of saying that even though each guy dated our mom didn't mean that they could fill Dad's place."

Tyler pressed the play button so the tape continued.

**XxX**

_Kristel stood up running her hands through her hair, Micca looked up at her, "Have you told him yet?" Questioning the girl._

"_Um… not quite." The girl slipped, "It never seemed like the appropriate time."_

"_Kris!"_

"_Gsyps!"_

"_Muse!"_

"_Harpy!"_

"_You have to tell him!" The Boy with the black hair muttered, "Otherwise one of us is going to tell him."_

_She quirked her eyebrow towards the boys, "Toby it's not as easy as you think it is." She began, "I can't just walk up to my Boyfriend going… Hey Babe you know I love you right? Well I'm sorry but I have an arranged Marriage, so yeah I can date you a thing but it would mean a thing anymore?"_

"_Kris, when are you supposed to be wed?" Skye mumbled._

"_Next Summer, after I drop out of school… Only on the account the caravan is going to be traveling." the girl explain, "If I had it my way I wouldn't leave at all."_

"_So you have time just slowly ease yourself out of it?" Tyler suggested._

_Kristel only sighed as she tossed her hair somewhat, "I hate my life…" She ran her hand over her anklet._

"_Jaden let me go now!" A voice growled sharply._

_The camera turned as the two boys were in an out-cove Jaden seemed to lecturing him; Jaden had his arm around the boys neck he seemed to warning about something. When the boy was free he only nodded._

_**XxX**_

_The camera shifted to an enclosed area to what like an indoor Jungle, with cliffs, and a waterfall, "Skye? How did you get here so quick?"_

"_To tell you the truth I don't know?" Skye chuckled._

"_So what are the teams?" Tyler asked._

"_Our boys as one team, then Kristel, Mercy, and Alexandra as the other, from the looks there is a Rock wall; perfect for Toby. Then a Series of…"_

"_I get it Skye you examined the Course first hand?"_

"_Exactly!" _

_A conversation formed over the background of the camera, shortly sparks erupted under the two girls, two shrieks broke through as over the whole stadium started conjuring flames. "This can't be good!" Skye Squeaked._

"_Micca! Give me your hand, " Jaden Screamed._

"_KRIS!" Two other girls' voices quarreled. The area began to be vacated Toby seem to be pulling Jaden back from the flames._

"_MICCA! MICCA!" The voice Echoes as the flames spread. Soon Tears surrounded Tyler's eyes as she pushed the camera away._

**XxX**

As the video went blank the gang looked back to see Tyler sat quietly her eyes were avoiding the Television. Jaden snuck out of the room. "Where did Jaden go?" Hassleberry asked.

"Better yet where did Alexis go?"

**XxX (The Cliffs on Duel Island) XxX**

Jim walked on the road under the Slifer dorms, with Chancellor Sheppard, "Where is this new girl you asked me to guide around the school?" Jim asked, his Australian accent shown through.

"That's what I am wondering as well I asked her to stay in this general area…" His voice trailed and a small rumble of stones tumble down the over lining cliffs. The two turned to see a a small figure climbing up the side of the cliff, "Um, Excuse me, Have you seen a Young Lady by any chance?" Chancellor Sheppard called up the cliff. The Student turned their head, before repelling down the cliff; the Helmet covered the person face, "Have you seen a Young lady? Reddish hair…"

The Student removed her helmet, to reveal a female with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair. Jim couldn't help but let a low whistle slip his lips. "Hello…" She answered quietly.

"Hello The name's Jim…"

"Skyler… Pleasure to meet you."

"Seems my job is done." He mumble as he turned away, "I'll see you two in the hallways." The two watched as the man walked away a smile on his lips.

"Nice, Crocodile… " Skyler commented, "What's her name?"

"Uh, Shirley, Shall we begin our tour?"

"Sure…" Skyler smiled gently as she walked back over to the cliff, "Excuse me for a second. I have to get my gear."

I know this Chapter is like suckish but The past two were more like Filler Chapters. We get to meet a New Character! Skyler seems Familiar no? And Yes Before you ask, Micca and Kristel die in a Mysterious Fire… But how did it Start? And why does Jaden seem Guilty? All For Next time. Oh and Okay beofre you all ask yes I have regents and final exams I have to prepare for so, Thats the reason I haven't updated and I won't be updating for a while. So If I can I will! If I can't I will try to make the most awesome chapter for my faithful readers rather then you thrown togethe in two hours like this one becauseI had writer's block and coudn't firgure out how to get Skyler into the story. She Plays a part that ill be important. Next Chapter Tyler and Jesse Pair up and Jaden and Alexis.

~* RoseDragon


	7. Chapter 6: Mental Games

_**Yeah I didn't die, I am here Wahoo! I Do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**_

_**XxX**_

_Sometimes Everything Seems Outta My Reach  
No Matter How Hard I Try  
Sometimes I Feel Like Nothing At All Inside  
With Everything That I Try To Hold On To  
__**XxX**_

_**XxX Tyler's POV XxX**_

I sighed, before blushing slightly. It has been two years since I picked a fight with a guy on purpose… I laid my head back on my pillow of my bed. Slowly I opened my book now why can't life be like a fairytale, because everything is so simple there is the good guys then there are the bad guys. No ifs, ands, or buts. Everything is so easy.

_**RING! **_

My eyes, moved to the phone on my night stand.

_**RING!**_

I placed my finger in my book as my hand grabbed the phone.

_**RIN-**_

"Yello?" I breathed into the receiver end of the phone.

"_Guess Who!" _I chipper voice added at the end of the phone.

"Hi Skye…" I smiled somewhat at least I still had part of my old life, "How's Toby? And West Academy?"

"_Toby alright when I last talked to him he was waiting for Mercy to come over. Did you know they are dating?" _The typical Skye, that's one thing I miss about her, and that bushing red mop she called hair. "_Actually I am at a new school; they have a decent cliff for rock climbing. Oh and the student who is showing me around is really something."_

"Okay I am going to play you. Give me the 'Deets'!" I jumped to the end of my bed giggling somewhat, "Wow between and some of my other friends I seriously change."

"_Well if your other friends were there they probably agreed with me when I say: 'We aim to please!'" _I smiled that's one of my best friends right there.

"Okay no more beating around the bush 'deets'!"

"_Well he is different…" _Skye began.

I swung my legs off my bed slowly walking to the window, "Different, how?"

"_I don't know but I like it… Do you know what I mean?" _She asked, over the phone, "_Or is this like a total mystery, because you haven't met someone like that?"_

"Hun… I have a pretty good Idea." I looked over the window to see a cute couple walking in the shadows of the forest. Well the girl was a fair distance behind the boy.

"_Hun, I know that tone what's wrong…" _Skye asked over the line, "_You're not still upset about Micca are you?"_

" No… I'll tell you tomorrow." I mumbled.

"_So I'll call you at six o'clock here_?" Skye asked.

"Sounds good…" then the phone shut off. I watched the two students from early walking up the girl was carrying a purse, and I could just make out the male. He looked similar to Jim. The girl looked like she was putting or pulling something out as she caught up to the boy. From where I was sitting she could see the girl was taller than I was not fair in retrospect that is plain just not fair being that I am the shrimp. The dim light of the moonlight hit the girls' hair to give a pale copper color.

I smiled as I stood up once again this time I shuffled over to my closet, picking through my clothes. My choices seemed to be very limited, if you want to say only three days worth of clothing limited. "I am going to have to borrow something from Ally for Tuesday…" I pulled a rose shirt faded only began to explain it.

I sighed as I hung in on the back of the bathroom door. I just pulled a pair of jeans out torn as well; in fact all my jeans were tore some point or another. I had no one to impress so I really didn't give a damn on what I looked like. Heck sometimes I walked into class with my smock on covered in paint because I really didn't care. I scoped the room to see my book strayed on the bed being neglected. Three knocks on the door interrupted my moment of silence. "The door is open…" I sighed inwardly as I made my way to the bed, as I sat I saw Bastion standing in the doorway, "Hey Bastion, what's up?"

"I felt I should check up on you, you disappeared rather quickly after we went to see where Jaden and Alexis went." He explained as the usual routine proceeded he propped the door open and he placed the dictionary in the way of the door. "Now, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just hasn't been my week…" I whispered awkwardly. Placing a book mark into the page sliding it into the night stand wordlessly.

Bastion remained silence for a moment, he seemed to be looking at something and analyzing it thoroughly, "Is that a picture of you and Micca?" I nodded silently, "You two look cute together…."

"And Jaden and I don't?" I questioned, it was a reasonable question. Being that Jaden was and typically still is Micca's twin.

"I am saying that in that particular photo you two are cute… But I have to ask how did Jaden come into the picture?" Bastion countered my questioning with a question of his own.

"He and I use to date… before we came to Duel Academy. " I informed him, "Though it was the most awkward experience of my life."

"How so?" Bastion questioned as he walked over to my desk, He silently pulled a card off my deck and looked at it.

"Ah, please stop examining my deck… They are this in the stack for a reason." I playfully lectured, "Being that, I've known Jaden since the Eighth grade I guess when we tried dating it just made things weird. He seemed more like a brother figure rather than a boyfriend figure."

"Reasonable… Though something is nipping at me, in that video Jaden showed us you appeared to be wearing a uniform?"

"Yeah so…" I asked without a care in the world. He seemed to be studying me, awkward much? "Um… are you going to ask your question or look at me like you're going to dissect me as you would a frog?"

"I know for a fact that you could not afford tuition for private school or even for Duel Academy…" Was I just put down? Or was that a crack at my personal life? Even if it was unintended I find it rather rude.

"May we talk about this in the morning?" I asked rather quickly not trusting my mouth at the moment to say anything else.

"Sure, Farewell Ty," Bastion mumbled as he left my room.

"Farewell…" I shut my eyes for a moment, inconsiderate Brainiac! I am getting sick and tired of this I'm being bitchy and I am becoming more distance to my friends. "Ugh!" I wasn't paying attention being that I just realized in my annoyance I must have hit the stereo- radio. As Music seemed to be filling my room:

_Hello, hello?  
Is anyone home?  
Hello, hello?  
Just pick up the phone_

Just what I need a song that sums up my life? What am I a member of Degrassi? If I was I would be the cheesiest character ever! Seriously I real life I am the most pathetic person, abandoned by my parents, offered prepaid tuition for a private high school, lost my boyfriend, moved on now attending an amazing Prep school. Why not just write MARY-SUE on my forehead and get on with it!

My inner rampage was broken when someone once again was knocking at my door. I sighed walking to the door the knocker seemed to be very impatient, I was now getting annoyed I am tired and I am grouchy and I in no mood to moving quickly. The Knocks didn't rest one moment, "WHAT!" I shouted ripping the door open to see Syrus nervously looking up at me, "Oh Syrus I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you."

"It is alright Tyler… Miss Fontaine wished for me to bring these to you." His hand was held out to display a pill bottle. "She wished for you start taking these."

I swallowed the saliva in my throat as I took the bottle from him, "Thank you Syrus, I'll see you in the morning." I shut the door slowly before reading the prescription on the bottle, "This is only a use for one night per week and there are twelve pills for twelve weeks." I was aware of the time my clock shown. I walked into the bathroom to give myself a small glass of water. I opened the bottle and pulled out a small red and blue pill I stuck it at the back of my mouth and plucked my nose as I took a gulp of the water. This made sure I swallowed the pill. Hopefully to gain a well earned night of sleep.

**XxX**

_Just Seems To Slip Away  
And Though I Fall It Keeps Calling Me Back Again  
But I Keep Looking  
I'll Sink Or Swim  
I Keep Searchin To Find The Real Me_

**XxX**

I moaned slightly as I shifted in under my covers. I snuggled m head deeper into my pillows the warmth of my blankets wonderful, though the air of my room was on the cold side. I rolled to see that last night I forgot to shut the window, well it was just one small fault on my part but I really don't care.

I sighed as I pushed myself up from my bed; I regretted that last night I didn't braid my hair. I glanced at the mirror that hung adjacent from my bed. My hair looked like I got mobbed by kids who waited the last ticket for the Paramore Concert, but much, much worse.

I crawled out of my covers to sit on the edge out my bed I had this odd feeling I was being watched, I sighed looking at my alarm o'clock 6:10 I have an hour and fifty minutes before class. I walked over my dresser get a change of underwear, as I grabbed my clothes that were previously laid out and walked into the bathroom.

I threw off my night clothes and my underwear I currently wearing and stepped into the shower as I turn the on the water, first the water appeared to be like ice but the water began to become warmer the more the water ran. Relaxing it really was.

**XxX**

_Who Am I Tell Me  
Where Do I Come From  
Who Am I Tell Me__  
__Cause It's Like I Don't Fit In At All_

**XxX**

I yawned as I walked into the Slifer dorm, I smiled as I saw Jaden was crashed out the couch though he wasn't snoring, I knew it was a sure sign he was out. I walked over to the refrigerator to grab the carton of orange juice; I really didn't for the moment when I was tempted to take the carton and just straight from it until the idea of Jaden or any of the other boys doing the exact same thing I was thinking. Well that was fun but they were like my brothers so why should it matter. I opened the top and I tip the carton back and drank some of the juice before I closed it and placed it back into the refrigerator.

It was too quiet for my taste, perhaps I should cause some trouble on my part… I scanned the room to see Jaden's deck out on the table unguarded, left out in the open. I slipped my way over to the deck quietly, "I would have thought…" Jaden mumbled, "With all the survival training we've had you would have seen the trap." Jaden sighed as he opened one eye to look at me. He sat up yawning slightly "But then again it is you…" He joked slightly as he gave his goofy smile.

He stretch his arms before standing up to walk past me, he walked over the Refrigerator and copy my previous action only he stopped to look at the carton before he took his sip of the carton. Alexis walked in on Jaden drinking from the carton, "Jaden other people drink from that!" I scolded.

Alexis looked at Jaden and smirked at him playfully, "Cleaning out the fridge?" Jaden stopped momentarily to look at her before nodding. "Ah... I see, one question down next question; why are you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep… I was video chatting with my sister. I lost track of time." He replied before placing the juice back into the refrigerator. "What do we seniors have today for classes?"

I raised an eyebrow at his comment, "Thee, Jaden Yuki is worry about classes?"

"No, I want to know which classes we have today so I know who I can sleep in and whose I can't. See Tyler always thinking." Jaden joked, turning back to them he pointed a finger at me, "Oh did you hear that Alishia in the Obelisk dorm is going back to fake physic- fortune telling act."

"Jaden I already knew that…" I told him, "The only thing is she going to a half way decent job acting like a physic?"

"How can you two tell it is fake?" Alexis asked suspiciously as she looked for something her bag.

I grin a little, "It's an old carnival trick, Kristel taught to us here let me show you." I told her sitting on one of the couches facing each other, "Sit…"

"Alright?" Alexis answered.

"Well if you two are going to that, I'll make breakfast." Jaden informed us.

Alexis looked at him questioning, "Please make it something we all can eat."

"Don't you worry it will be edible," He hummed turning his back to us as he worked in the kitchen.

"Okay let's started reason being, I feel like such a phony." I joked to Alexis, "You are missing something important."

"I am missing PDA…" Alexis spoke up, "But that was a lucky guess," She answered; I knew Ally wasn't going to fall the trick so easily.

"You are going miss an important event…" I replied to Ally, I really did feel like a phony. Ally shrugged I sighed, I don't know of any good questions, "It holds an important piece of Information."

"Only my Literature assignment." Alexis muttered.

"And I take this Literature Assignment is due soon?" I informed "and that you can't find your PDA, is that correct?"

"Along the lines…" Alexis told me. "So that is all fortune telling is just general questioning?"

"Yeah something like that rather boring if you ask me… Though taro-cards are fun to use to mess with people," I stood up walking up to Jaden to see he had sausage patties in the skillet frying on the stove as he was making pancake mix, "So Ally during free period want to hang in the Library?"

"Why? It is only like the third week back we have no real projects to work on…" She questioned, I looked at her pleading slightly, "Yeah I guess we can hang out there."

"Awesome…" I high-fived her lightly, to have Syrus as well as Hassleberry walked into the lounge. Each was obviously hungry, and they were going to be fed right on time.

"What smells good?" Hassleberry asked.

"Double blueberry pancakes, eggs, and sausage," Jaden smiled as he set a plate of pancakes on the counter, "Eat up!"

"Is it safe?" I joked eyeing him cautiously, "Cause your sushi got Hassleberry sick last time…"

"Funny…" He replied dryly.

Alexis smiled lightly before grabbing a pancake for herself, she cut a small piece. Stabbing the piece with her fork she lifted it to her mouth and ate the piece of pancake. Her eyes widen, her attacked the pancake once more, "Wow Jaden, they taste great."

That was the cue for Syrus and Hassleberry, to commence getting their own breakfast. I smiled; Friendship can be the best medicine, I looked up at Jaden to see him smiling at his roommates as he set a plate of sausage down. Jaden may not have been as he was back at Griffonton. _Time doesn't heal- It only leaves a scab…_

"Quite poetic, Master Jeremy Fuller in fact?" Syrus spoke through his muffled mouth full of pancake.

I turned to him, "What was poetic?"

"Cadet, you thinking out loud…" Hassleberry whispered to me.

"How much did you hear?"

Jaden answered this time as he had two pancakes that he had been stacking food, "Only the poem, why what were thinking about?"

"Nothing of real importance…"

**XxX**

_Sometimes I Feel Like Runnin Away  
And Leaving It All Behind  
And Try To Find A Place Where I Belong  
_**XxX**

I looked up from my book; I gazed over the table to see Alexis hadn't arrived yet. I really needed to talk to her. Something in me told me to be patient, yet I waited to leave. I ignored it to go back to my book:

_She knelt down to the ground her fingers tracing the tracks imprinted into the ground, they were moving fast, though considering the start their prey had they should have had time to cover their tracks. This was too easy; she looked over to the hunter that was only arms reach away. He looked different then when he was back at the Tavern, he seemed more at home. Even excited his eyes seemed ready for anything, yet he seemed a stranger to her. Kiscara did not notice that one of her companions had taken a place beside her._

"_Cara…" A high pitch began, "Can we make camp? Qara has been tripping over every tree root and even Khelgar has been close to twisting his ankle." Kiscara turned to see Neesheka was sweating over her eyebrows._

"_Bishop, I believe we should camp for the evening..." Kiscara told the Ranger. "I-"_

_The man, Bishop stopped and looked at her, "It's not my problem if your little farm girl gets killed."_

_Kiscara glared at him slightly, "Neesheka, would you please gather wood?" The tiefling nodded beore dashing off in to the woods, "Qara, when Neesheka gets back I want you build a fire and do not burn down the forest…"_

"_No promises…" The young girl hissed._

_Kiscara only rolled her eyes she had no time to argue, "Elannee, Casavir, Make sure everyone is healed then you can make something to eat. Grobnar once Qara gets the fire going I want to start purifying water then refill our canteens."The three nodded, as she saw Khelgar standing there, "Khelgar can you start gathering water I saw a creek a few paces back."_

_The Ranger crossed his arms as Kiscara turned to him, "And what is our glorious leader going to command me to do so she won't have to lift a finger."_

"_Please, you are not getting off that easy; you and I are going to scouting ahead." Her eye bored straight through him. "Let's go." The ranger obeyed as he walked next to me, his eyes were scanning the area ahead while I was playing attention to the distance between us and the camp, "Are you aware we are walking right into an ambush?"_

"_I noticed that as well, but it is the rest of your group they aren't smart enough to see it." He mumbled, as he plucked his bowstring, "How do you feel you should approach?"_

_Kiscara pierced her lips, how should they approach? They do not know how they even set up this ambush yet, but at least they had a reasonable chance of catching the githyanti off guard. They would be ready for anyone who was back at the '__**Sunken Flagon**__'. "Perhaps if we broke into two groups, I may be skilled with a bow but I we cannot risk letting Casavir lead them head on into the ambush without weapons."_

"_Good I not the only one who sees how rash he can be…" Bishop comment as he stood to face her._

"_You should lead Neesheka, Qara, and Elannee through the forest. While I shall lead the melee fighters on the main road keeping to the generous trail our prey has given" She noticed the smirk playing across his lips, "What so amusing?"_

_He seemed to walk closer, to lower his lips next her ear, "They really don't give you as much credit as should receive." His warm breathe tickled her ear. _

I brought myself back to reality, as warm breath tickled the back of my neck. I jumped as I felt fingers running down my spine making me shiver. My heart seemed to be racing, as my adrenaline sped up as well, it might have been scary if I hadn't been paying attention the sound of the laughter. I turned my head to see the new thorn in my side, "Hi Jesse…"

"A little jumpy are we?" Jesse asked, taking the seat across from me, "I guess it is a good thing…"

I pressed my lips to form a thin line before responding, "Oh how so?"

"Means that you are still aware of your environment around you," He told me as his eyes studied me for a second. It was weird everyone else I've ever met I could read their auras, he was different I saw nothing from him. No Desperation, no joy, no arrogance, nothing; just strange if you ask me. His eye were different not really the color but the emotion they had in them somewhat serious and somewhat playful. A smirk tugged at his lips, "So what are we have a staring contest or something?"

I shrugged, "Don't why see something you like?" I noticed his eyes lower themselves to my lips, I had to smirk. I slowly licked my lips.

"Hm… That depends, what if I say yes?" He leant forward to look straight into my eyes, sure joy laid in them just like a hunter on its unsuspecting prey.

I ushered him forward and leant over the table lowering my lips to his ear and gently kissing ear and nibbled on his ear lope slightly. After I stopped I lowered my voice a seductive whisper, "I would say, I have better things to do then waste my time with dogs." My lips vanished from his ear.

"And I rather not spend my time being screwed by a scabbus." He countered, "And especially one who is rather hard on the eyes." I felt myself get slapped in the face at that statement, "Though I would be careful at night, some guys might be desperate enough to try."

I only rolled my eyes, "I'll keep that in mind." I turned my head to see Alexis walk into the Library, "Hey Ally you finally made it!"

"Sorry I am late; I was running back to my dorm to go get my PDA. Then Jim ran into me saying that He was me to be introduced to this new transfer student. I told I was going to up here and he said he would stop with her. Ugh, I am just not having a good day." Alexis joked before looked between Jesse and I, "Jesse why are you here?"

"Yeah why are you here?" I finally asked, I don't how that question slipped my mind.

"I was only here to give your friend some entertainment," He smirked slightly before getting out of his seat, "But I guess I should get going. Oh and Amber next time I expect payment next time my services."

"Pig…" I mumbled, once Anderson walked away from the table. I couldn't help but glare at the back of his head.

"Did I miss something?"

"Yes… I'll tell you the whole story."

_**XxX**_

_If I Keep Lookin,  
I'll Find Myself  
I Keep Searchin To Find The Real Me_

_**XxX**_

_Something about him is different; I put my finger on it though, as if my life wasn't mess up enough._

**She has strange tactics then my previous victims perhaps I can learn a thing or two. There could be use in keeping her alive.**

_He seems to be testing but not by choice…_

**She is use to being in control… **

_I only see one way to find a way to get him to crack…_

**I see only one way to gain her trust, to get her to want to be killed…**

_**Lust.**_

_**XxX**_

_Who Am I Tell Me  
Where Do I Come From  
Who Am I Tell Me  
Cause It's Like I Don't Fit In At All_

_**XxX**_

**I know it has been forever since I updated, well I am sorry I have camp next week but I am determined to update this summer! I mean, I love this story and I love how Tyler came out, thanks to my friends, and the plot has 20 percent of friends written into it. Tyler has a feature from each of my friends.**

**But don't forget to Review. By the Way All you people who favorited, Reviewed, Alerted my story you Rock okay.**

**I Love my fans!**

**Peace, Love, and Happiness,  
~*~****Rosedragonscale412~*~**


	8. Chapter 7: Mail,Texts,notes,& More Notes

**Sadly, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. If I did Tyler would have been introduced around third episode of the series. I Also do not song lyrics to **_**I Write Sins Not Tragedies **_**– by – **_**Panic! At the Disco**_**. **

_**XxX  
**__**Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words.  
"What a beautiful wedding!, What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"Oh yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."**_

_**XxX**_

Ally looked at me suspiciously, "was I interrupting something a few minutes ago?"

"I have no idea what you are implying Alexis," I spoke read the next line of my book. _Oh Kiscara I know how you feel… _

"Who is Kiscara?" Alexis asked confused.

"What?" I was dazed slightly.

"I was asking who Kiscara was."

"Kiscara?"

"Yes, Kiscara!"

"Oh, the main Character in this book…." I showed her my book I was currently reading.

She nodded as she grabbed the book from my hands, "_**Shadows of Grim Hope**_… Oh how cheerful," She began sarcastically, She flipped it over to the back cover, "_A Young half-human Huntress, named Kiscara is forced to leave her village in West Harbor, with nothing more than her name, her pet wolf Evalore, her dagger, a bow, her memories, and a heavy piece of the past in her sack. Little known to her foster father she was able to steal her mother's journal before she started on her journey. As she travels the road she meets new companies who turn into friends. Turning herself from a small town girl to a member of the City watch, To rising to a member of royalty she finds that piece of the past to be more than a shard of Silver but a way to connect with a dreaded past when she was born. As she discovers her past she realizes that her friends play more in her past then she knows. Even how she can save the future of Faerun?_

"_Facing adventure, romance, betrayal, depression, Succession, Pride, Prejudice, and pure joy, can Kiscara really handle what's around the River bend?"_ Alexis finished reading the back of the book. To look at me, "That is an interesting piece… How far are you in it?"

"Pretty far actually, Kiscara just had Bishop forced to join her and I believe he and Casavir are the two going to court over her…" I told her as she handed my book back to me. "Personally I hope she chooses Bishop, because ever she time she talks to Casavir I feel like killing him."

"Okay I want to read it after you, mostly because now I want to know what happens to her." Alexis joked, "Perhaps we start fan club teams for them?"

"Oh you mean like they do for Twilight, of **TEAM EDWARD** or **TEAM JACOB**?" I asked.

She nodded, before laughing, "Okay right there are two teams of, **Team Casavir **or **Team Bishop**"

"Bishop all the way!"

"Alright, Ty you said earlier 'I know how you feel Kiscara?' what did you mean?"

"What I meant was-"I began until I got a head ache, and my vision began in blur. I got an image of the Library and of the librarian climbing up the ladder mindlessly placing the books into the empty spaces in the shelf as she placed the books in the shelf began lean forward unaware to librarian. After a few more books the bookcase tipped over and the poor Librarian trapped under the ladder and bookcase.

"Ty what's up? You eyes got glassy." Alexis informed me.

I got up from my seat to where the Librarian was to see her on the ladder placing books on the shelf as she was in my vision and again in my vision the bookcase began to tip unaware to the librarian, "HEY WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?" The librarian began until she saw her ladder was falling as well "Oh no!" She screamed as she grabbed the next bookcase to support herself. "That could have been bad…" She began as she descended down the ladder; I walked over where she was as she was adjusting her glasses on her face, "Thank you Dearrie that would not have been pretty if you didn't warn me about my bookcase falling."

"I am just glad I could have help before that happened." I replied with a smile, "Farewell." I turned back to Alexis. I sat down trying to refigure what we were previously talking about. "Now I meant that… Here read and you'll understand…" Alexis took my book again, and turned to my bookmarked page reading silently. "Then are allowed three guesses who…"

"Three Guesses who for what?" I was surprise to see Jaden standing behind Alexis. I noticed him lean over her shoulder to see what she was reading. Jaden was holding a brown burlap bag across his shoulders with various letters and packages.

"Awww, Look at the cute couple!" I joked to the pair. To gain a small blush across Jaden's cheeks, though Alexis wasn't paying any attention. She was reading the book very carefully.

"Okay you definitely, have to let me read that after you." She told me as she handed it back to me, "Okay guess number one, Bastion?"

"Heck no…"

Jaden sat next to Alexis,"Okay let me guess number two, Hassleberry?" Jaden spoke out randomly. I looked to see his eyes they were starting to change color from their chocolate color to chocolate with a hint a of gold sneaking its way in.

"Not in the Nine Hells." I was still focusing on Jaden's eyes they had not change colors in years question is why?

I hear Alexis laugh quietly, "You like this book to much…. Tyler, Ummm, and some other guy I do not know?" Alexis informed

"No you know him and that was your second guess," I joked with her. "Jaden, do you care to guess… again?"

"Rather not Ty," Jaden joked.

"Jesse!" Alexis practically shouted.

"Jeez, Say it loud it enough why don'tcha!" I asked, "I mean seriously why not just announce it over the loudspeaker?"

"Hey, I could be like Jasmine and Mindy?" Alexis pointed out, "And start spreading rumors about you two around campus."

Jaden looked as though he was thinking for a second, "Hold on, I have a question. Lex, were they the ones who-"

Alexis nodded and replied before Jaden finished his sentence, "Yup."

"Should have known…" He answered quietly, "I owe Atticus an apology." He turned towards me with a smile, "Oh mail call… Rebecca wants us to learn lines for a church function when we get back." He pointed out.

"Jaden, you and I know for a fact I can't act to save my life…" I reminded him as I took the letter from his hand. Leaving an envelope in his hand that was also extended out to me. "I got my mail Jay thanks…"

"The letter is for you as well…" He told me as he laid the letter in front of me, "I am rather curious of who wrote the letter, because there is no return address…"

Alexis raised her eyebrow at him as I open my letter from the Yukis. "Since when have you been the Mail Carrier?"

"Since Dorothy suggested it a week ago. I am only doing this to get out of Crowler's class twice a week." He answered, as he shifted through his bag, "Here you go… looks like a letter from your parents one for you… and one for Atticus." He handed both letters to Alexis smiling when he did.

I smirked behind my mail as I read over the script, "No way am I doing this…"

Jaden looked at me the way he would to Cayla when she was about to throw a tantrum, "It is only for a week, and you have no choice but at least you have a decent part of Annie… I have Terrence Clearance A.K.A TC, A.K.A TOOOOO COOOOOOL ." I rolled my eyes.

What I was about to say next was interrupted by Jim's voice, "This here is obviously the Library," Jim spoke quietly to a pretty girl that was taking in the environment. The girl had wavy Strawberry- Blonde hair, her green eyes seemed to enjoying everything they saw at the moment, and she was wearing an Obelisk Blue girl's uniform. She mindlessly walked down one aisle of books.

Her finger delicately ran over the spine of each book, "I should have know…" She sounded disappointed, as she pulled another book, "They wouldn't have _**Shadows of Grim Hope**_ I have been dying to read that book."

Jim looked in the direction where Alexis, Jaden, and I had been sitting, "I think, I know someone who can help you…" I could hear him say as they both walked over to the three of us. Now that the girl was closer she looked familiar… I could put my finger on it though. "Skyler Zora, these three are friends of mine, Alexis Rhodes…" Skyler Zora, It can't the same Skyler. Could it?

"Hi, Welcome to Dual Academy!" Alexis greeted her with a Smile

"Hello…"

An idea struck me like a two ton-cinder block, "Psst! Jay Can I borrow your phone for a sec?" Jaden looked at me for a second before handing me his phone, "Thank you."

"Excuse me, for a moment…" I walked away from the group, with the phone in hand. I kept my eye on the contacts below:

_Aaron M.  
Alexis R.  
Aster P.  
Atticus R.  
Bastion M.  
Blair D.  
Blair Fl.  
Bridgette Holl._

Scrolling…. Scrolling… I continued down through contacts till I hit the S category:

_Sakura R.  
Sean O.  
Shamus B.  
Shekukui G.  
Skyler Z._

Perfect, I hit her name a hoping I was not catching in a class. In a matter of milliseconds, a phone was ringing not too far from where I was standing, "_I was wondering how long it was going to take you to catch on…" _She joked over the phone. I smiled over at her, "_Long time no see huh_?" She asked. I looked up to see the girl looking over in my direction with a huge smile as she held a smirk on her face.

I nodded until I realized something, "Why are we still on phones?" I asked. I shut off the phone and walked back over to the group. Skyler was choking Jaden as she hugged him tightly around his neck.

Jaden chuckled, as he patted her arm, "Hey Fire-hair! About time I was beginning to wondering when you coming!" He greeted brightly. "When did you get contacts?"

"Two months ago…" She smiled brightly as she let him go; only to have her practically squeeze me to death.

"Wait, Jay you knew Skye was coming and you didn't tell me?" I asked in shock at how Skye and Jay were so calm about the whole thing.

"It was my idea I wanted to surprise you," She let go of me go out of the hug and stepped away from me, "Ty, It is good to see you again!"

"Hey Fire-hair! What happen to the bushy mop?" I asked as I stepped a arms length away as well.

"I got my hair straightened, and of course cut. You like it?" She ask giving me the same old wired mouth grin.

"It looks great even though you still have the braces…"

"Thanks," She turned back to Jim and Alexis, _and the Award: __**For Creating the Most Awkward Moment**_ _**to Happen While in a Library**_ _goes to_ Tyler Amber, Jaden Yuki, and Skyler Zora…

After my giggles and Skye's giggles suppressed Alexis spoke, "I take it you three know each other?"

Jaden smiled, "This is the same Skye from the home movies."

Alexis examined her cautiously, "She is not the one who threaten your last girlfriend right?"

I shook my head still wearing my grin as I wrapped my around Skye's shoulders and she did the same to me."No your thinking of Cayla."

Jim halted us for a second, "Hold it mates, what videos? And who in the world is Cayla?"

"Oh yeah you weren't there when Jaden pulled out those old movies…" Alexis realized as she looked over to Jim.

Skye's face looked somewhat annoyed, before rolling her eyes. "And what videos did you show exactly?"

Jaden smirked before replying, "Nothing too bad the final exam and the picnic. But I could have shown the one where Kristel's dad magnetized your braces." I could help but roll my eyes as Skye smacked Jaden upside the head, "And being the treated as the human piñata begins once again!"

"Well you try eating when your teeth are magnetized so that every time you pick up a fork to eat it sticks on your teeth." Skye told him, she had slightly pink cheeks at reliving the memory, "and how was I suppose to know he was trying out a new trick for his magic act that wasn't perfected yet." She asked accusingly, before she smacked him playfully this time. She sighed quietly before running her hand through her hair I caught she was looking down at Jaden's hand as she did this, I followed her eyes to see that on Jaden's right hand he wore a ruby ring that he has had since high school. Even on Skye's wrist was a gold bracelet with rubies embedded into the gold, something's up if they were wearing them, "Well, see you three later!" Skye waved at them as she and Jim grabbed their stuff.

"Later mates," Jim chuckled, "So how about I show you to the Card shop, the track field, and then finally the Slifer dorms."

Jaden stretched his arms above his head, as he brought his hands in front of him, "Well I have mail duty to finish, so see you two back at the common room?" He seemed to ask even though it was obvious what the answer was.

Alexis shrugged, "Maybe we will, maybe we won't all depends," She told him with a small grin on her face. He only rolled his eyes before walking out of the library, "You know what I just notice?" Ally asked as she looked back at me.

I looked over at her questioning, "Hmm? What's that?" as I snaked my hands over to my deck, getting a grasp on the case and quickly pulled in over to me.

She watched my hand curiously before answering, "Mail call, will most likely be the only time Jaden will walk into the library." I couldn't help but laugh at her comment, "So where do you have to work for your senior year job? Laundry room? Cafeteria? Where?"

I smiled, "The Card Shop… I was able to convince Dorothy to let me work there. Though it wasn't hard seeing that Dorothy treats me…" I didn't know how to explain how she treats me, "very, very well." I smile broadly and I couldn't help it that I got a good job that I don't need Crowler's help to find.

"She treats you like a granddaughter, if that's how you were looking to explain it, " Alexis told me with a small sad smile, "Well I am helping out in the teacher's lounge so it not so bad." Ally's face light up somewhat.

After a few moments, and a quickly shuffle of my deck what I wanted to ask Ally hit me like a bulldozer in a cage fight, "Oh Ally! Can I burrow some clothes for tomorrow?"

"Yup, Just be at my dorm around seven?" She seem somewhat blunt, "that is if you don't get distracted by Jesse…" Her aura seemed to coming off very clearly as playful.

I smiled at her before kicking her shin slightly, "You can be a jerk you know that?"

"I know." Alexis smile was something I needed after last week, "mind if I take a look at your deck?" I held up my finger as I pulled a card out of my pocket and handed it to her along with my deck, "Hm… This is new, _**Esmerelle's Song**_ never heard of it."

"Well it's really rare to find for the series, I really had to hunt for it but all my hard work pays off." I told her in a matter of fact tone, "I wonder how it can work into my strategy?"

"Well we have only one way I know of to find out what a new card can do…" Alexis began slyly look over at me, her smirk said it all. I only mirrored her smirk with one of my own, "I say we have a duel."

"Tomorrow?" I questioned looked over to my friend.

Alexis nodded as she looked up in a remembering look for a moment, "Eighth Period? Sound good to you?"

"Sounds Perfect…" I told her I noticed her aura seemed like she was at unease, "Hey Ally what's wro-" I was cut off by the bell. Under my breathe I swore sharply as I started to shove my deck and some of my notebooks into my burlap bag, I looked up to see Alexis waving at me hastily as she scooted out the door while I on the other hand was shoving my book into my bag I looked on the table to see two things laying there one being Jaden's cell-phone and the other being a piece of paper resting on the table, I know I shouldn't pick it because it could be a private note but maybe one of my friends dropped it on the table. I ignored that little fact as I darted out of the library I didn't care who I was shoving pass or who I dodging, jump, diving, or revering pass but did know one thing was not to be late/ditch one of Dr. Crowler's class unless you were either sick/injury or you had a death wish. Apparently I wasn't the only one because I could many others passing me in the hall, even a certain Brainiac, "Well, I never thought I see the great Bastion Miscawa would be running late to class."

"Actually most my things are already in the classroom, I was just simple going back to my room to grab my notebook," Bastion told me as we turned a corner which lead down to the auditorium and in a matter of moments we found a concert piano sitting in the middle of the hall, "Why in the world is there a concert piano in the middle of the hall of a school that is most dueling?" I could hear Bastion shout realizing the question was directed at me I couldn't help but ignore it.

Yeah right… more like that was going to happen I am a smart-ass like I was going to pass up this opportunity, "I don't know, but unless you are tired of living I suggest moving your ass so we can make it to class! Cause if Dr. Crowler doesn't kill you I will not have any second thoughts." I yanked him by the collar of his jacket to maneuver around the obstacle before taking off down the hall once again this time I was in front of him as I bolted through the door of a classroom. I let a sigh of relief out of my mouth, as I slowly walked down to the aisle where most of my friends, at least my friends who were seniors. Slipping into my seat next to Alexis who sat on my right, "Thanks a lot Ally for leaving me at library." It slipped my mouth before I had a chance to think about it.

"Sorry… but you know what it is like to get to Crowler's Class from the-" The Bell cut her off for a second, and I could feel a body roughly take a seat next to me. "-Library…"

I turned my head to a rather annoying bluenette in the seat to my left, with a rather amused smirk at my irritation, is there some conspiracy to let me have one moment of peace away from this guy? I felt like begging one of my friends to trade seats with me for this class just for my stake of keeping my sanity, but then he being think that he was breaking me and my pride wouldn't let me, _Smile, Tyler smile._ I notice his shocked look when my scowl turned into a friendly smile, _That's right I smiling at you what are you going to do about that? _After a second I went through my bag to pull out my notebook and a purple pen, in that moment I remembered about that note I found in the library was sitting in my bag, lonely, _tempting, _and** unopened**. One little peek couldn't hurt anyone; I open my notebook to the next blank page and sat pen so it wouldn't roll off. I placed to note on the notebook and careful unfolded at each point. My curious will be the end of me; either that or Anderson! I read over the note trying to read through the messy handwriting.

**Amber,  
Meet me in the forest tonight, **_**after **_**curfew. I want to talk to you **_**privately**_**.**

**Anderson**

I looked up a little confused from the note that sat on my desk. What would in the world would Anderson need to talk to me about?

_Anderson,_

_Alright, I might as well give you the benefit of the doubt._

_~Amber_

My pen scrawled across to paper quietly, I looked up as I slowly folded up into a small rectangle to slowly slid the small sheet of paper over into his line of view, over the pencil he was gnawing on at that moment. I sighed quietly before resting my head on my hand slowly chewing on my fingernails. "Miss Amber, see that you are so bored by this lesson…" I heard 's voice shrilled into my ears, "Perhaps you would like to explain to the class what is the best way to disable a Dungeon and Dragon Themed deck? Which as a reminder is rarely ever used because…"

"The cards are very rare to collect and often only few exist in the world so being able to claim one single card can prove to be an achievement." I finished in a dull monotone voice, honestly I knew how to use a Dungeon and Dragon deck I do not need a refresher course, "You want to attack to the graveyard mainly, for many of the cards are focused on reviving monsters that have been sacrifice in order for a trap or spell card to work. This strategy allows a duelist to summon more than one monster per turn and allows said duelist a chance to take cards from other player's graveyard and equipped them to their own monsters." I examined my nails as they seemed more interesting then this lesson, "Many monsters have special effects which handicap the other player for multiply turns after the death of said monster, and a massive handicap for the deck is that the come with cards that can only work intertwined with two major cards, an excellent example would be the trap card _**Lover's True Arrow**_ it can only be used between the cards _**Knight-Captain Kiscara **_and _**Dark Ranger Bishop**_." At this point I really didn't cared that most of the class of giving me a look before quickly trying to write at least any eighth of what I said down, "Is that good enough or do you want me to continue on?" I couldn't keep the boredom out of my voice.

After that Crowler didn't say much, as I just stared at the chalk board very, very, very, bored, and uninterested. I felt something hit the back of my head I turn to Jesse on my left to him shake his head, and I turned to my right to see Alexis on my right mimicking Jesse's previous action, strange I leant back to feel something go down the back of my shirt. My hand rest at the bottom of my tee-shirt as I leant forward to grab whatever it was, I looked to see it was a note and quickly unfolded the small note to see Skye's handwriting.

_Jeez, you know how to put a teacher into his/her/it's place._

I tried not to laugh at that little comment just 30 more minutes than I can leave this class for the day.

_**XxX  
**__**I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of...**_

_**XxX**_

_Her breathe hitched slightly, as his unshaven face ran slightly against her fast cheek. Either unobserved or ignored by him they had become reddening fast. "_Servo vestri eyes in sequor Lupus – puer…" _Kiscara squeaked in her native tongue quietly as she turned back to the dirt in front of them hoping to leave the ranger wondering what she had just said to him._

"Sequor isn't solus EGO ero servo meus eyes in." _a low voice answered suggestively from behind as she heard a small rustling of leaves and crunch of the ground beneath his shoes, curse elven hearing, "How do you feel being the only halfie in the group?" He asked his voice showed that he was asking just for the conversation._

My head pulled out of my booked as I felt a buzzing in the back of my pocket of my uniform. Today was slow, I mean so slow that I could have walked out and came back twenty minutes later and it wouldn't have made a difference. I picked out my PDA to see on the screen had up **1 New Message!:** _**CyberQueen, **_I smiled at the thought of what Alexis might have to say:

_From: CyberQueen  
To: DivineHuntress  
Time: 5:12 p.m._

_So, how is work going? Boring? Busy? Annoying? We still meeting up at my room after to let you borrow an outfit and so you and can drop off your clothes to be washed? Wow, I am asking way too many questions. Talk to you soon._

_Peace,  
Ally_

I rolled my eyes as I filled out the stylus on my PDA and quickly hit _**REPLY**_. Using said stylus I began writing my reply back.

_From: DivineHuntress  
To: CyberQueen  
Time: 5:13 p.m._

_Dead, it is dead over here well at least since my shift began. Any who yeah, but I get off at 6 so it isn't so bad, either I've been reading my book or watching some of the boys play Net-ball in the hall (That is until a teacher caught them. __**D':**__ After that I had no entertainment.) Oh by the way I don't mind answering the questions, it gives me something to do. __**=)**__Divination Calls,__**  
**__The All Seeing Tyler_

"-And Send!" I spoke to myself in a cheerful voice. I could hear a small chuckle coming from the corner of the shop. I felt a little embarrassed only for the fact I stepped a little out of character at that moment, I looked up to see an attractive obelisk male looking curiously over at me. I looked down on at the counter as I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear; I noticed that he was smiling a gentle smile in my direction. At this point I was able to sneak a peek at what his hair looked like. It look blond, his bangs were swept over to the right side of his face while the hair on the back of his head was relatively short in the back, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

He walked over to the counter, "No, but you look like you could use someone to talk too…" he told me as he leant somewhat on the counter. "My name's Jason, Jason Maxwell." He extended his hand over to me.

I took the gesture his hand was soft as I shook it, "Tyler Amber, it's nice to meet you." Couldn't help but smile at him. What was happening to me? I felt like I was making a complete idiot out of myself, "So is this your first year of Dual Academy?" I asked him hopefully to start up a conversation with him.

Jason's smiled a goofy grin as he swept his bangs to one side again, "No, actually it's my senior year?"

"Same here," I felt myself saying to earn I chance to catch the color of his eyes they were a soft brown color, "That's odd; I wonder why I hadn't seen you before?"

"It is kind of hard to tell with all the students in one classroom." Jason seemed to shrug at the previous comment, "I mean out all the students here, how many do we actually meet within the three years?"

"You do have a good point." I agreed as I thought of how many people we had in our small club at the Slifer dorm, "I do have to say it is way different than my old school back home."

"How so?" Jason cocked his head slightly when he looked at me questioning, "'Cause are lot of high schools the same?"

"I talking about size wise, I mean at my old school I knew everyone in the high school because our biggest class only had thirty-seven students. So pretty much everyone knew each other and what happens in your life." I sighed quietly as I leant against the counter as well. I rose an eyebrow when Jason was looking at me studying me, "Is something on my face?"

"No, It's I was just wondering, do you hang around with Yuki's gang?" He asked suspiciously, I nodded slowly as his suspicions turned back into a smile, "Sorry I was trying to figure out where I've seen you before."

"Oh no it's quiet alright…" I told him leaning on the counter.

As he opened his mouth to begin talking once again as my PDA vibrated violently on the counter between the two of us, quickly I turned the PDA to face me so I could hit the _**Send To Inbox**_ button. "That wasn't important, was it?" He asked in a concern voice.

"Oh-no, trust me if it was important my friends wouldn't be wasting time texting me they would have ran straight here and dragged me away. Willing or not." I joked, or at least to myself at least he on the other hand took me as being serious, "I'm joking." He nodded slightly before pushing off the counter slowly.

"So are the new rumors true?" He asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

I tilted my head slightly as I gave him a quizzing look, "What rumors?"

"You know that you and Anderson are a thing?"

"Me and _Anderson_?" I spat the name Anderson, "Please… we are far being involved like that. The only reason I am hanging out with him is because he is friends with everyone else in my gang."

"So you two don't get along?" Jason asked watched me at the moment.

"Something along those lines, yes…" I told him quietly. "Who started these rumors?"

"I heard it from one of the guys in my gang. I thought I should hear it straight from the horse's mouth than the serpent's tongue."

"Smart boy," I commented.

"Yeah, so listen-this weekend some of my friends are going to have a street-ball game; and I wondering if you would like to come and watch." He smiled a cute little puppy dog smile, making it hard for me to say no to. I smiled back before nodding at him, "Seriously?" I nodded again before he grabbed my PDA, "Great I'll put my PDA code and Cell-number in here so if you want to talk."

"Okay let me see your PDA I'll put my code and number in as well." I told him as he reached into his back pocket to out his own PDA. After a few seconds I entered in my code and Dorm phone number to exchange his PDA for my own. "So I'll see you later?" I asked in a small voice.

"Hopefully, but if not, I'll see you this weekend." Jason told me with a small smile as he began to back away from the counter, he gave me a small wave in return I did the same. After a few minutes after he left the card shop I couldn't help but squeal in sheer joy.

As soon as I was able to get my head straight I remembered about my PDA, I opened the Inbox to see the unread message between me and Ally:

_From: CyberQueen  
To: DivineHuntress  
Time: 5:16 p.m._

_So it must be boring, but you have a little under an hour before your shift is over. Well at least for some short time you had little entertainment. Why in the world, were they playing inside when they have Net-ball courts on the other side the tennis courts? So how's the book? Anything exciting happening yet? _

_Duty Calls,  
Unofficial Queen in Blue Ally _

_From: DivineHuntress  
To: CyberQueen  
Time: 5:22 p.m._

_They probably were because Jason said some of his friends were having a net-ball game this weekend and they were probably practicing. I'm still at the part where Kiscara and Bishop are discussing how to handle the oncoming ambush, though I skipped to a middle of a later chapter and somebody ends up getting poisoned so that should be interesting._

_Divination Calls,  
The All Seeing Ty_

I looked up from my PDA as I sent it to Alexis to see Skye walking into the Card Shop, "Wow, no personal escort? I still remember when you started out at Griffonton you kept walking into the art room when you were looking for the Science Lab."

"Ahhhhh, the good ole days," Skye said in a fake dreamy sigh, "Oh how they fly by. So how my favorite gal pal doin'?" She leant on the counter the same as Jason did only a couple of minutes ago.

"I've been doin' fine, how about everyone favorite general's daughter?" asked in response.

"I been better but hey it comes with being the daughter of a Military officer, the relocating, the moving, the unpacking, the repacking, meeting new friends, losing friends, after the sixth time you get use to it." She shrugged, her aura told me it made her kind of depressed about everything but anyone else would have just seen the smile on her face. "So has Jaden talked to you yet?"

"Yeah, I mean we've been talking, really nothing much has changed since Griffonton," In a second I ended up with a hand smacking me upside the head. –_Geez, somebody needs to send the redhead to anger management.-_

"I heard that…" Skye snapped she gave a somewhat annoyed look, "And I don't need anger management, I just need less sensitive friends." She lectured me somewhat before a smirk came on to her face. "But I was talking about his ring…"

"What about his ring?" I knelt down behind the counter to grab the cleaning supplies as I began to clean.

Skye ended up sitting on a counter that I planning on cleaning at the moment, I turned to the opposite since that had not become an option, "His ring has been malfunctioning for the past couples weeks…"

"That explains the electrical shortages…" I muttered as I wiped a cloth across the counter.

"Possible but Ty, my bracelet has been acting up as well… I was actually wondering if you felt anything in the time that you have been back to Duel Academy." She jumped off the counter as I made my over to where she sat a few moments ago. I merely shook my head as I finished with the small chore, "Come on Ty? You know black outs… dizziness, Fainting spells? _Lack of Sleep_!"

Yikes, she knew more than I thought she did, "Who told you about that?"

"Jaden keeps my very well informed about your daily lives." She said in a serious voice, "Now Ty something is up and you know it!"

"It actually might be caused by the fact the poles are in the middle of reversing the polarization. You know when the compass reads North and it is actually West…."

"Tyler Hayden this is a serious matter!"

"Okay listen Skye, if I faint again than fine I will investigate but if I don't than guess what it just your bracelet and Jaden's ring getting old and it is nothing to worry about." I put the towels and spray away; I made a weird gesture with my hands as I said the next sentence, "Then everyone is happy."

Another senior she had dark purple shoulder length hair and brown eyes, walked into the shack, "Hey Tyler, I know I am early mind if I just start my shift now?"

"Oh no go right ahead…" I turned back to Skye and I could see the determined look in them, "Skye, I rather we fight back at the dorm because if we let insults fly here they are going to slip out the Griffonton Secret; and personally I like to keep that a secret within the group."

"You know this is possibly going to come back to bite you in the ass later on all because you chose to ignore the signs."

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there." I whispered to her as I picked up my bag from the floor. I dump contents out onto the clean counter to see a small envelope flutter onto the small pile.

Skye picked it up and looked at it for a moment, "Who is this from?"

I shrugged as I shuffled around the papers looking for a pen, "I have no idea… I have been trying to avoid opening it." I finally found a pen, "To avoid more papers floating around my bag as you can see." I placed the pen in my mouth as I shoved everything back into my bag.

"Would you mind if I opened it?" Skye smiled as she brought her finger slightly under the seal.

I only shook my head, "Be my guest, otherwise I will forget about it in a half-hour." I clicked the pen as I made a small note about the other girl coming in early. I un-clicked the pen and threw it into my bag once more.

Skye on the other hand was attacking the envelope; after the seal was broken she pulled out a small letter, she flipped the letter open, "This letter is written in some form of code? It won't be hard to crack…" I closed her eyes for a moment as she opened them her green eyes changed to a teal color.

I grabbed the letter out of her hands, "Oh-no I will not let you decode this letter out in the open."

"Why not?" she pouted slightly as her changed back into their green color.

"We can only use our powers in certain areas here at this school, the infirmary, our dorm rooms, and Chancellor Sheppard's Office that way they remain in control, they stay a secret, and so we will be treated a normal students." I told her as I handed her back the letter. I saw her lower the envelope slightly as something moved in the envelope, "What else is in there?"

Skye quirked an eyebrow as she opened the envelope, "Hello, what do we have here?" She reached in to pull out a gold chain. As she turned the chain in her hand I could see the small rubies on the lower half of the chain, "Does this necklace look familiar to you?" Skye handed the small trinket over as the cold metal touched my hand; it sent chills up my spine, it was odd I felt as though I should know who wore this necklace. I shook my head, "That's not all" I saw Skye pull out a gold banded ring similar to Jaden's with a ruby in the shaped griffon.

"That's Micca's ring. I'd recognize it anywhere." I whispered as I placed my palm under the piece of jewelry.

"How can you te-" I turn the ring so she could see _**MICCA**_ engraved on the inside of the ring, her mouth formed a small 'o', her eyes flicked to me for a second, "Still think it is a bad idea not to decode the letter?" Skye asked I saw her eyes change to their teal color.

I put my hand out to hand the necklace back to Skyler, "I never said it was a bad idea to decode it. You just can't decode the letter out in the open." I folded the letter and it back into its envelope with the two pieces of jewelry.

"So in other words by the end of the night, you want this letter to be decoded?" Skye asked as she took the letter from my hand once more.

"Please and thank you!" I gave her a goofy grin, as she only rolled her eyes, "Oh and more thing Skyler, don't get your teeth magnetized this time."

"Shut up, you."

_**XxX**_

_**Oh, well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for, a toast so, pour the champagne,  
Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way,  
I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne...**_

_**XxX**_

**I am sorry that I didn't update at all this summer *gets in position for many various fruits and veggies to be pelted at her.***

**Though I am proud that many of my readers are still faithful enough to still read this story, I shall inform you (The Reader[s]) there multiple plots going on at once in this story; though you could have probably guessed that already. **

**I will be dropping hints about Jaden and Tyler's hometown and about Griffonton Junior and Senior High School from here on to see if you can figure out what type of high school they attended. **

**Oh Question for the chapter:  
****  
**_**Whose necklace was in the envelope?  
**_

**_~*~*~  
Find out in the next Chapter. Feel free to submit your answer as well as a review._**

P.S. If you have a song that fits the story feel free to submit it in, who knows it could become part of this story's playlist. Just send in the name and the artist.

**_~*~*~RoseDragon~*~*~  
~*~*~_**


	9. Chapter 8: Slifer Common Room

**RoseDragon: *Waves* Hey readers in the next two or three chapters I am going to have one of our characters join me in my studios. Now here is the twist I want you as the readers to vote on who gets to be my left-hand man.**

**All-the-characters-outside-the-studio: Don't you mean right-hand man?**

**RoseDragon: I would but I am left-handed. So instead of being my right-hand man you'll be my left-hand man. *can Hear the characters go "oh"* Now you can choose from the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh GX or from **_**Shadows of Grim Hope**_** (that would be the character of Kiscara, Bishop, Casavir, all them in Tyler's book)**

**Random-Character-on-the other-side-of-the-door: By any chance is there a chance some of us will get our own fanfics?**

**RoseDragon: Yes, but until then you will be getting cameos and inserts here and there. So quit complaining! And yes, **_**Shadows of Grim Hope**_** Characters are from another category [Neverwinter Night 2]. In fact **_**Shadows of Grim Hope**_** is going to become an actual fanfic. Now is there something you guys want to say to the readers before we begin the story?**

**All-the-characters-outside-the-studio: RoseDragonscales412 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Neverwinter Nights 2, and Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet!**

_**I get in the car  
Another tragic disaster  
But I'm safe where I am  
Yet another is captured  
The traffic is stopped  
People just stare  
Another alert does the kids have a prayer  
Life is not fair**_

**~*~*~*~**_**  
**_**XxX**

I walked through the door of the common room to see most of my friends were working on homework; Jaden was sitting with Alexis as she was tutoring in some course. Most of the boys were sitting around Bastion who apparently finishing with everything and was helping them with their homework. Skye was at the counter with a rather large textbook which look around the same size as our history book. I same Jesse sitting on the elbow couch reading our AP Literature book his thumb acted as a bookmark for a moment as he wrote something down and return after a second. Hassleberry, Aster, and Blair were sitting in a circle of chairs near the center of the room and were discussing about something. I notice Anderson scratch his head for a moment before letting out a sigh, before finally marking his page in the book. He was different from the Jesse I usually see; only reason was because he was quiet rather than loud and obnoxious. I walked over to where Skye was seeing she was working on history homework, "You know I prefer to be working on Calculus homework rather than history." I heard her mumble to me.

"For me it I rather being doing history, only because I get to know something about the past rather about the future for a change," I settled myself into a chair that was across from Skye her red hair was pulled back into a sloppy low ponytail. I could hear her bracelet hitting the notebook every time she wrote something down. I sighed as I pulled out my own history homework.

Skye pen stopped for a second I could tell she was looking at me, after a moment Skye spoke in a low voice, "That boy, Jesse Anderson he seems different then what you described him to be like." She had her know-it-all attitude as she spoke.

"Yes and your point?" I asked quietly as I skimmed the sub-section and writing down notes that were important.

Her eyes made contact with mine for a second, "When you described him over the phone I thought he was going to be some goofy-looking kid, who thought he was a hot shot when he was not." Skye looked down at her notes flipping her notebook over to write on the other side, "But he is pretty cute and that accent is quite adorable…"

I quirked my eyebrow as I looked at Skye, "Personally, I think he is not all that cute." I continued working on my notes. Something in the back of my mind was telling I was lying about what I just said; I quickly shook that thought out as I focused on my homework.

"Other girls would disagree with you, mind you." Skye muttered as she scrawled notes across the page quickly. "What do you think about his accent?"

"It's alright… actually I believe it is the cutest thing about him." I mumbled as finished the note on my page.

Skye nodded as she put her pen in her mouth and quickly flipped the page of her book. She dropped the pen into her hand, "New Topic…" She began as she looked over to where Jaden and Alexis were sitting, "What is their status?"

"Ally and Jay are friends, and only friends," I told her as turned the page in my textbook.

Skye finished her section in her textbook and looked at me with her all knowing look, "Are sure about tha-" Skye stopped when the lights flickered on and off suddenly.

"That was the third power oscillation today…" I hear Bastion mutter as he stood up from his seat, "I shall go out and inspect on the Electrical box perhaps the wiring is just shot."

Jesse stood up and stretched slightly before grabbing a flashlight off the coffee table, "I'll tag along withcha maybe I can help." Bastion nodded as the two walked out of the room.

I turned my head back to see Skye pursing her lips to form a thin line. Her eyes locked with Jaden for a second, her eyebrows rose before returning to her homework, "What did he tell you?" I asked quietly.

Skye shook her head, "Nothing of real importance…"

"Griffonton all over again." I mumbled slightly as I leant on my hand. "Keep secrets, even against your friends, no matter how close or not they were." Skye glared at me for a moment before staying quiet. I could hear her saying something in French and rather rudely I might add. "You know it's rude to insult someone when they can't even understand you."

"Where was that attitude when Micca would whisper to you in Italian?" Skye raised an accusing eyebrow at me.

"I never really understood of half the words he spoke to me. You do realize that do you not?" I stretched my arms out in front me.

Skye nodded, "Yes, but you giggled like a brainless school girl whenever he did."

"Touché…" I mumbled.

I heard a book hit a hardwood table, "I don't get the point of _**Romeo and Juliet**_!" Blair screamed or rather more screeched with her head hitting on the table.

"What's not to get? Family feuds, the boy and girl not suppose to fall in love, they fall in love, families fight, they elope, Romeo gets poisoned, Juliet kills herself with Romeo's Dagger, and both are dead… simple as that." I could hear Chazz mumble over in the corner as he pressed something into his calculator.

"_**Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee,**_" Skye sighed slightly as she looked up from her notebook, she was always the one who loved Shakespearean work, _Macbeth_ and _Hamlet _being her favorites, but _Romeo and Juliet_ a close second, " _**I have no joy of this contract to-night:**_" Her dramatic pause,_** "It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;**_" Other people probably would have thought that her knowing the play word by word would be just a little creepy but I just know her being the same drama geek as ever, "_**Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be…**_" Her pause again for a breath, "_**Ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night!,… This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath … May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet…. Good night, good night! as sweet repose and rest; Come to thy heart as that within my breast!**_" By that time everyone was waiting for the continuation.

Jaden stretched his legs calmly as he spoke the next part lightly, "_**O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?**_"

I was shocked at Jaden for a moment it have been ages ago since we had to memorize lines from _Romeo and Juliet_, Skyler I would understand but Jaden! "_**What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?**_" Skye asked once more.

"_**The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine**_**.**"

"_**I gave thee mine before thou didst request it: And yet I would it were to give again.**_" Skye replied back she had the look that she always got when she was having an unannounced competition.

"_**Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?**_" Jaden quirked an eyebrow sharing the same look as Skyler his eyes shown a bright golden color rather than his warm chocolate color it was not natural for him.

Skye seemed to stumble as she tried to remember the next few lines, "_**But to be frank, and give it thee again.**_" She questioned herself slightly, " _**And yet I wish but for the thing I have:**_" Skye started to pick up her speed once more for her wording slightly before continuing, " _**My bounty is as boundless as the sea**_, _**My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite.**_" She paused slightly as she scratched her head quietly "Umm…" Skye stuttered slightly "_**I hear some noise… within; dear love, adieu!**_" Skye snapped her fingers along as she remembered the line "_**Anon, good nurse! Sweet Montague, be true. Stay but a little, I will come again.**_"

"Shit….I yield" Jaden mumbled he put his head into his hands, I turned around to high Skye who worn a triumph smile, "I can't believed I remember any lines, to be honest with you."

"Some is better than none," Alexis muttered, "Now finish your theory homework," she told him playfully as she ruffled his hair so he would be looking back his homework.

"Yes Mother…" Jaden chuckled fixing his hair as he continued on his homework.

I saw Atticus perking his head in their general direction, He opened his mouth to speak as he shut it he opened his mouth once more before shaking his head, "Nope, nope, to easy."

"I STILL DON'T GET THE POINT OF _**ROMEO AND JULIET**_!" Blair's voice screeched. As well she was hurting my ear drums.

Skye shut her book I could hear her mumble something once again in French as she stood, "She is not going to stop unless someone helps her…" She hissed somewhat as she walked to where was sitting Aster was picking up his books and moving to some other part of the room and Hassleberry was already sitting back with Jaden and Alexis.

Jesse and Bastion walked in both rather confused at the moment, I wanted to poke fun at the two but reframed from it as Bastion walked over to where I was sitting, "What was wrong with the breaker?" I asked quietly.

"It quite strange for the most part, we didn't find anything amiss to the breaker." Bastion answered.

"Hmm… That is strange." I turned back to my history notes. The common was calming down slightly since Bastion and Anderson came back inside, after a minute Bastion left me to my bitterness as I like to call it. This awkward feeling in my stomach began to appear once again as thought someone was watching me. I raised my head up to look directly at the person my eyes narrowed at the thing he doesn't even deserved to be name staring actually it was more like glaring at me as he took a large bite from the apple in his hand. I letting an annoyed look reflect back at him as I returned to my homework. The noise that began behind me did not distract me from the sound coming from the _**Ick**_, sitting right in front of me. _CLOMP! CHEW! CHEW! CHEW! GULP! _ The pattern repeated slightly for the past minute the noise was agitating and I wasn't going to be able to focus. It wasn't the fact he was eating the apple but the idea he was eating it so obnoxiously eating the apple, I looked up to see he was still staring at me as if waiting for me to snap at him. "Can I help you?" I asked him trying to be as pleasant towards him as I could without vomiting.

"No, I was just going to ask if you wanted an apple…" He asked he turned around to pull out an apple and tossed it in my general direction. I caught it somewhat with my clumsy hands fumbling with the red fruit; I nodded thanks to him as I took a bite through the peel of the apple. "Your eyes are doing that thing again." I heard whisper as he leant in and too close for comfort.

"What in _Sister-Shannon's Soccer Shorts_ are you talked about?" I asked him as I pushed him out of my personal bubble.

He seriously must had a death wish today, he grabbed my chin as turned my face so I was looking at straight into his eyes, his emerald eyes show no sign of fear rather they seemed more curious about my next action than anything else, "For the past couple of minutes they been changing colors."

"No Shit Sherlock everyone's eyes change colors." I mumbled slapping his hand away from my face, "Nothing really surprising."

"Yeah but your eyes are going from Amethyst to Black. Care to explain?" He asked again he leant forward looking closely at my eyes. I quickly scanned my "Fr-enemy's" face I notice just under his right eye was slightly puffy and purplish.

"What happened to you?" I asked changing positions. This made it so my hand was on his face just lightly brushing over the mark on his cheek, "Did you get punch?" I asked somewhat surprised at the mark.

"It is not any of your concern…" He hissed as he copied my previous action. I could feel the slight sting where our hands made contact. I gave a slight glare to the boy in front of me; I saw my PDA flash on the counter next to us. _** MaxwellCronie**_ lit up across the screen.

_From: MaxwellCronie  
To: DivineHuntress  
Time: 6:58 p.m._

_Hey, what's up? Hopefully this isn't a bad time to text you._

_~Jason_

Anderson raised his eyebrow curiously as he looked over my shoulder. "Nosy are we?"

"I don't know about _we,_ but I am somewhat curious." He spoke as he took my PDA from my hand, "So what are you going to tell to Jason?"

"None of your business…" I snapped at him. Anderson merely rolled his eyes before sticking his tongue out at me. Something clicked in my head as I saw what appeared to be a younger version of Anderson standing in front of me with the same facial expression. _"Come on Jesse I want to play as well!"_

_The young boy appeared to be about three or four, his teal hair share the appearance of a small shaggy dog was on his head, "Sowwy Tylew but I can't shawe this toy but you can have this one…" Jesse turned to pick up around toy as he turned his hair fell into his eye enough for him to try and push it out of his eyes. He picked a small action figure of a American superhero, I think his name was Batman, or was it Spiderman? It had a black suit and mask the emblem on its chest was scratched and possible the cape was took off as well._

"_Thanks Jess…" I heard my own voice cry as I took the doll from his hands, "I should kiss you!"_

"_Yuck," He stuck his tongue out as he looked at me, or she, well the small girl, "No, you keep your cooties over there!"_

"_I feel like I have this weird Day va co feeling again…" I (The girl) whispered towards Jesse as I had the doll walking up my leg and down._

_Jesse pushed his hair out of his eyes and looked at me as though questioning me, "What Day va co?"_

"_I don't know…but Mommy says she has it a lot…" the smaller me shrugged as I to play with the doll._

_I heard something click on the tile it was faint at first but it began to grow louder as it became closer the pair of children, "ahhh there you are," a eerie voice cooed as it odd hand rested at eye level to me, "It's time for your lesson." The voice it's self had this sickly sweet ring to it as though trying to be overly friendly but from the tone it was female._

_I simply looked up this creature the face was covered by shadows, I notice wings sticking out from its back, "But I want to stay and play with Jesse!" I whimpered._

"_Please Mommy let her stay! We were having fun playing with my toys!" The small Jesse told the thing as it hugged her leg. It didn't seem to listen to him as the small me was roughly grabbed and drag away the small Jesse. He seemed disappointed as walked the opposite direction._

"_**AMBER! AMBER! Please wake up…" **_I could feel calloused hands gently caress my face. They disappeared as the next person called my name.

"_**TYLER!"**_I could feel everyone crowding around me and some people looming over me.

"_**CHAZZ GO GET MISS FONTAINE! NOW, THIS IS NO TIME TO AGRUE!" **_I think it was Blair who was screaming at Chazz. Might have been Alexis I can't tell.

I heard the door open and slam after she finished speaking to him, "Hey guys she's coming around…" I shifted my head to notice that I was on the ground of the Slifer dorm. As I shifted my head back to notice something was under my head, as I tilted my head back I notice I was looking straight up at Anderson. I could hear Bastion cough before addressing me, "Tyler Miss Fontaine's on her way so I believe it is best that the least amount of movement would minimize the chance of you being injured."

I groaned slightly as I lifted my hand to my neck to rub any kinks from my neck. "What happened?" I mumbled as I try to shift minimally into a comfortable position.

"Shelia, you fainted." Jim spoke as I turned my head to look at him, "Quite unexpected if I do say so myself."

"I told you lack of sleep was just the beginning of your problems." I heard Jaden mumble, he was by my foot; I glare at him slightly before kicking at him I notice him flinch as my foot hit him. I could feel Jesse shift under my head I couldn't help but remember back to the weird vision I was having… I don't even know why I called it a vision It's more like a dream. Like that was really Jesse's mom yeah right, just a weird whacked out dream.

Everyone turned as Chazz and Miss Fontaine rushed through the door, "How's is her condition right now?" I heard Miss Fontaine asked as she just walked to set her stuff on the counter.

"Well I'm conscious so I guess that's a start? Let's get the concussion questions started." I sighed snuggling deeper into Jesse's lap.

Miss Fontaine signaled for me to sitting up which I did somewhat reluctant I was comfortable; She held up three fingers, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three…"

"Good…" She leant over and checked something off her clipboard, "Your full name please?"

"Tyler Hayden Amber," I spoke very clearly for her to pick.

"Alright," She again wrote it down, "Your parents' names?"

I hated this question, "What parents? I was orphaned at the age of three or four… all I remembered was being drugged by my mother and father, than dropped off in an alleyway in Domino City." I notice most my friends shuddered at how calm I was about the topic and possible how I wasn't too touchy about the topic unlike other people would have been.

"O-k-ay" Miss Fontaine spoke I guess after three years of her asking the questions to me after years she wasn't going to try and correct me during the first year of Duel Academy, "Your Social Worker's Name please?"

"Cassandra Suzuki…" I sighed as I stretched my arms as everyone sat quietly as Miss Fontaine asked me the questions.

Miss Fontaine nodded "Final two questions, your hometown and your high school?"

"My hometown Griffonton, My high school Griffon Junior-Senior high pour extrasensorielle." I straightened up as I was rather actually uncomfortable about the last question cause the rest of the gang had only know about the Griffonton part but not what our high school name was.

"Alright, I believe you should spend tonight up in the infirmary just to make sure you don't have a serious concussion or fall into a coma." She walked over to where as set her stuff and walked out of the room calmly.

"Tyler…" I turned to see who was speaking to me, "I think we should head to my dorm…" Alexis told me as she handed my burlap bag her own bag was over her shoulder.

"Alright, Ally let's head out…" I whispered as I took my bag from her as we walked out of the Slifer common room together.

**XxX**

_**Its hard to look outside my door  
With all the news reports and more  
Yet I will do my part and stay on alert  
For all the kids out there who are getting hurt  
It could have happened to me  
Can you make me believe  
This could have a happy end  
'Cause I am one of them**_

**XxX**

**RoseDragon: Good Golly, I think this chapter is kinda is filler but maybe it can count as a regular chapter… *Takes bite out of an apple on the Computer desk* The Next Chapter is kinda of a all girl's focus chapter maybe two more chapter in Tyler's POV then I will switch to Jaden's or Alexis' you guys can choose. *Turns to see a girl with horns and a tail sitting comfortably with her feet up* Neesheka do you mind?**

**Neesheka: No go right ahead continue talking to your readers, *Takes my apple from my hand and starts eating it* Good apple…**

**RoseDragon: How did you get in here?**

**Neesheka: *Mouth-full* Picked the lock on the door.**

**Other-Characters-outside-the-Studio: AND YOU DIDN'T LET US IN?**

**Neesheka: Nope…**

**RoseDragon: Since you're here do you want to do the honors?**

**Neesheka: Sure… Please review!**

**RoseDragon: And?**

**Neesheka: Oh yeah, Happy Halloween! Gets lots of candy for me! YUM! **


	10. Chapter 9: Curfew

**RoseDragon: Hey, my lovely readers. I am sorry that has taken so long I am typing with one hand. I ended up breaking my wrist in a game of Knock out. Oh well at least I was trying I just have bad timing for lay-ups. I ran into another kid.**

**Character-outside-the-door: Know that you will need help typing for the next couple of months!**

**RoseDragon: Actually I am doing fine typing with one hand! Now what did we rehearse?**

**Characters-outside-the-door: *bored monotone voices* RoseDragonscales412 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, she though she does own Tyler and Skyler. Nor does she own **_**One of Them**_** by Aly & Aj.**

**XxX**

_**-I try to grow up  
But I am chased by my fears  
It could happen to me  
And I worry in tears  
Reports of the girl  
Makin' me scared  
Led off to die and why was I spared?  
Life is not fair!**_

**XxX**

Alexis and I stopped by my dorm real quick to grab my dirty laundry bag and we both headed off to the Girls' Dorm, "You know this possibly a dumb question to ask… but why do you do your Laundry at my dorm."

"Simple I don't want the guy who does the Ra yellow dorm's laundry touching my clothes." I threw my clothes over my shoulder. We walked down the path passing a few of the girls from the Obelisk dorm some were wearing stuff along the lines for our school dress code, others not so much. "Thanks again for letting me borrow some of your clothes."

"Hey what are friends for," She smiled. We continued walking towards the girls' dorm, "I don't know why they just don't put you in the girls' dorm… it only seems logical rather than being stuck with a bunch hormonal guys."

I shrugged, "Well it probably is the same if a guy was stuck with a bunch of hormonal girls."

"That would be true."

"HEY ALEXIS! TYLER!" I pair a pair of voices call in unison. We stopped to see as I like to call them the _Gossip Twins _running towards us. "Where are you two going? We thought you two would back at the Slifer Dorm." Jasmine told us as she and Mindy stopped in front of us.

"We're heading to the girls' dorm…" I told her in calm manner for some reason when those two were together I always got the aura that something bad was going to happen. Not towards them but towards the rest of the group, example embarrassing games of _I have never,_ or _Would you rather _they would get entertainment while the rest of us got embarrassment up the wazoo.

"Mind if we tag along?" Mindy asked with her hands on her hips.

Alexis only shrugged, "Sure why not-"She looked over at me as I raised a questioning eyebrow, "How much trouble can they cause?" I only sighed as the two girls join us on our walk to the blue dorm.

**XxX****  
It's hard to look outside my door  
With all the news reports and more  
yet I will do my part and stay on alert  
For all the kids out there who are getting hurt  
It could have happened to me  
Can you make me believe  
This could have a happy end  
'cause I am one of them**

**XxX**

_How much trouble can they cause?_ I hissed in my head as I was pushed in front the mirror in Alexis' room. She was sitting on her bed with a smirk on her lips, "Alexis you knew this was going to happen didn't you?" I asked as Mindy shoved a denim skirt with leggings into my hands.

"Yeah, but why spoil their fun…" I heard Alexis say as she walked to her vanity table her deck was in her hand. As she turned to look at I only glared.

"Tyler you can be mad at Alexis later, go try on the skirt right now." I heard Mindy scold as she and Jasmine raided Alexis' closet. While Alexis had one of her vanity drawers open. I as I unbuckled my belt to start sliding off my jeans all three girls pointed towards the bathroom, "In the bathroom." I only followed the order I was given I learnt not to question any of these girls. Though when I was in the bathroom I could hear the door to Alexis' room open and shut as well, as I opened the door I could feel a one more person in the room then when I left, as walked in I noticed Skye was standing in the doorway of the room.

"You know it took me awhile to find this room," I heard her say towards the other three girls in the room; I could feel a mischievous deeds from the aura of the girls fill the atmosphere. I saw her look at me then down at my skirt, "Well, well, well seems like they have been gussying you up just fine without my help."

"Huh?" I questioned slightly as I had Jasmine leading me in front of the mirror in Alexis' closet I quirked my eyebrow at the image of myself wearing a skirt. Personally in my opinion I hate skirts with a fiery passion, "You know I would have been fine borrowing a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt." I mumbled looked down from the mirror I didn't feel it was necessary for any of my friend to waste time trying to make me feel pretty it's no use in my opinion.

"Jeans and a tee-shirt for a date?" Mindy squeaked as she roughly grabbed my shoulders, "I don't think so…"

"W-w-w-wait d-d-date? W-what d-d-d-date? W-who s-said I-I-I-I w-w-was g-going on a-a-a d-d-date?" I stuttered violently what date was she talking about, sure I was hanging out with Jason but that wasn't until Saturday, what in the world could she be talking about.

Jasmine sighed as she spun me violently to look at her as she held a black long sleeve shirt up and held it against me, "Did you really think you could fool us?" I heard her say as she looked at me for a second then back at the shirt, "Oh that's rather cute on you… The lilacs bring out your eyes." She looked up at me as she remembered her train of thought, "Seriously what else would you and Jesse be doing after curfew? Besides I don't think he would want to do… that."

"JASMINE!" I squealed, I could feel my face turning beat red. I suddenly realized what Jasmine what talking about how come Anderson always seemed to ruin my life, "What makes you think I am going on a date with Anderson?" I felt like shouting rather harshly at her.

It seemed that everyone was looking at me rather curiously and Skye was looking at me as though I grew a third head I don't know but I think everyone knew except maybe Jasmine, Mindy, and Skye that I hated him., "Then what about the note we found?"

"What note?" I felt like crying it seemed that no matter what Anderson was going to be out to ruin my life. Why couldn't this guy just leave go back to whatever rock he crawled out from and leave me to my misery?

Mindy held something small and familiar out in her hand, as I grasped it slowly I opened it to see familiar pattern of scribbles across a sheet of paper:

**Amber,  
Meet me in the forest tonight, **_**after **_**curfew. I want to talk to you **_**privately**_**.**

**Anderson**

"Where did you get this?" I hissed.

Mindy shrugged as she took it away from me, "It was on the stairs when I left from Crowler's class." I was about to say something until Jasmine shoved the black long sleeve into my hands. I only took it and walked to the bathroom and slammed shut the door. I turned my back and kicked the door rather harsh before changing into the shirt Jasmine had handed me.

As I started to change I could heard the four girls talking amongst themselves in the next room I could help but listen in. "What's gotten into her?" I heard Jasmine asked them. I slid down the door of the bathroom. What's gotten into me? _What's gotten into me?__** What's gotten into me!**_ It's the boy with the southern accent who has nothing better than to ruin my life!

_Now Hun? What has he done to ruin your life? _I heard Skyler's voice speak to me through the psychic link we shared.

_**Keeps making me pass out every other time I try and talk to him. He seems to be following everywhere like a lost puppy ever since he came to Dual Academy. **_I couldn't help remember the first day when I went to look at the horizon, then to the common room when I came back from the infirmary, having to sit next to me in _every class_ some willing rather than being assigned. Ugh then bring up all the stupid little comments or compliments I give him and changing them into big deals. _**UGH THEN THOSE STUPID LIPS OF HIS!**_

I practically heard Skye squeal at the last part, _Whoa, whoa, you've kissed him already?_

_**What? No nothing like that! It's just… uh…never mind. Just forget I said anything**_.

_What were we talking about?_ I loved that about Skye she always could relieve tension. _Now seriously Hun, have you ever thought about giving him a chance?_

I sighed as I had a guilty feeling growing in my stomach, _**Well… after the first time I passed out, no…**_

_And before you passed? _I could practically see her begging for my reply.

I leant my head against the door I sitting in front of,_** Was thinking about getting to know him.**_

_How about you think over again and make your decision?_ I could feel her aura through the door that she was trying to be persuasive while at the same time comforting.

_**I will consider it a possibility. **_I told her quietly. I slowly climbed back up the door and finished putting on the shirt that was originally give to me to try on. _**Well since no can hear us what did the coded letter say.**_

_Actually I can't remember but I translated it onto a separate sheet of paper for you to read… _

_**Alright, Guess I got to come out now…**_ I pulled my hair out of my scrunchie. I ruffled my hair as I stepped out of the bathroom and even ran my fingers through my hair.

_Now Hun, I suggest straightening out your dilemma with these three as soon as possible._

"Now before anyone start asking questions. No it is not a date! The only thing close to being a date is on Saturday and it is not even with Anderson. "I thought I point out to all of them which actually startled three of the four girls. "I am just going to talk with him," Apparently I should become a blond because I was so many moments like this, "Which in terminated now because no one after curfew is allowed into the infirmary or out of it."

I noticed Alexis cross her arms over her chest, "You know if Jesse is anything like Jaden, then you and I both know something like that will not stop him."

"Yes, but Jesse is nothing like Jaden." I told her, I got a few looks when I said this, "okay to _me_, he is nothing compared to Jaden." I began to explain as I sat on the bed. I began to pull my hair over my shoulder and I began to braid the hair until some hit my hand with something felt like a rubber band. I turned my head to see Skye Shaking a finger at me as she turned my head back to face the other three girls. "OW! Skye that hurt!"

"No, really I thought it would tickle!" I could the thick sarcasm lace her voice. I feel Skye pull on my hair I even feel her tugging on a knot, "Tyler do you ever brush your hair?"

"On occasion, only when I forget to braid my hair at night…" I said as I felt her tug at my hair once more.

I saw Alexis approach with a hairbrush in hand, as she shooed Skye from behind me I could feel Alexis rake slowly through my hair beginning at the bottom and work to the top. "Tyler have you ever thought about a haircut?"

"Yeah, but I could never afford it…" I saw Mindy spin Makeup chair to face me with a small grin on her face, "What are you thinking Mindy?" I asked cautiously, as Mindy walked over to the door she walked out of the room only to arrive moments later to Alexis gently braiding my hair. In Mindy's hands I noticed a black box with something inside that I didn't recognize. And a book on top of the box that had many of the pages marked. "What's that for Mindy?" Mindy sat next to me on the bed as she flipped through many pages I notices the cover of the book stated in big bold italic: _**COSMOETOLOGY**_. "Mindy are you studying to be a beautician?"

Mindy shrugged, "I don't know, I have had an interest on hair care, but dueling and character designing have always been what I was most interest in." I notice hold a small smile as she looked at the book the head line: **Haircuts**. "Now I have the pages in this section marked of the types of haircuts I can give." She began as she set the book into my lap, "See if there is one in there you like."

"When did you learn all these hair styles?" I noticed Alexis and Skye look over my shoulder. As Skye asked as I started to turn the page.

"My aunt owns a Beauty Shop in Domino city so every break I go to work there." Mindy answered as she opened the black bow she pulled out a tarp and sat it under the makeup chair, "You could say I am learning the tricks of the trade."

As I turned the page Jasmine seemed to stop at a marked page as she took the book from me, "I think that one would look good on you." I look the page over before finally agreeing.

"Well then Hun, let's get you over there…" I heard Skye say as she lifted me over to the chair I closed my eyes as waited to see what was going to become. I could feel the occasional spray of cold water in her hair and hear the scissors closing as the cut more as more hair I could feel her rearrange my bangs to frame around my face. "Mindy are you sure you know what you are doing?" I heard Skye speak after a few moments.

"Skye, that is not what I want to hear right now!" I spoke as I felt Mindy working on my bangs. I could tell by how steadily she was cutting and work that she was completely focused on her task, "How is it coming Min?"

"It's going great… I just have to tidy up the layers one more time and you should be fine." I felt her tilt my head down towards or away from her I couldn't tell, "Head down please so I can see more clearly." I did just as she ordered, even though it seemed to do a number on my neck. "And up…" I heard her as she placed both hands on my head to lift it straight. I could feel her running the comb and her fingers gently through my hair and brush my bangs again, "There we are finish! Take. A. Look." I peeked to see myself with obviously a different hairstyle, "Is it bad?"

I smiled as I examined my look, her bangs swept across her forehead, her bangs that were gently framed around my face and my hair was gently layered into barely noticeable layers. I smiled as I noticed at the length was longer than I expected. "No Mindy, It's perfect." I could a goofy grin appear on my face. "And I approve of the length."

"Figured you would," I saw her smile as she cocked her head to the side.

I gave her a small hug which she returned, "Thank you."

"You're Welcome." Mindy stated as she stepped back.

Alexis stepped to where I was standing, "I think we all should be getting ready for curfew…" I turned to see the clock was reading a half-hour until curfew. "Now you aren't going to break your neck heading to the infirmary right?"

"Ugh, no promises there." I told her as I walked into the bathroom to change quickly back into the clothes I came in.

"Well try, so we can still have the duel tomorrow?" I heard say as I exited the bathroom, I walked over to pick up the bag which I put the clothes they choose for me. I saw Skye hand over an extra hairbrush to me as I began to slip into my shoes. I check to make sure I had everything I needed I had my sketch pad, my book, my pencil case, my pajamas, a flashlight hey you never know and most importantly my deck. Though I noticed a small envelope poking out of sketch pad I had a good Idea what it was about.

"Well, since you four are all in this dorm, I have to head to the infirmary… Later y'all." I spoke as I slug my bag over my shoulder. I heard them all say their goodbyes as I saw them help Mindy clean up where she cut my hair.

I walked down the halls and descended down the stairs as I walked passed many Obelisk Girls. I only exchange very few words with girls outside of Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, currently Blair and Skye as I never seemed on good terms with the others. I was somewhat civilized towards them, but other than saying "hi" to a few and "how are you?"I barely speak with many of the girls. I seem to keep my head down I could hear few of the girls whisper quietly among themselves, I even sense an unpleasant aura about them as I walked by, apparently they shared the same feelings towards me as I did towards them. I shuffled as quietly out of the room as possibly. I let a sigh of relief out as I exited out of the girl's dorm I could have swore that if I had a knife in their I could practically cut the tension. Put me in any other situation with many of my friends alone and you could swear I was courageous, outgoing. Throw me into a huge crowd either with or without my friends you would swear my backbone was more like a string that barely held me together. I can't help but fill rather hush, timid, reserved. My backbone seemed to be building up to give me more support now as I walked into the forest with confidence to be my guide. Or foolishness depending on how one would view the idea of the feeling, I noticed in the distance a shadowed figure was sitting off in one of the branches of the tree. He seemed to be staring off at something above him. I stayed quiet as I walked closer to where the figure was sitting I began to wish I could kick myself for my curiosity. Anderson… was I bound to seek him out by some curse I was unaware of, I noticed him look down at me, "I suggest you head to your dorm before curfew…" His voice was hoarse, what from I also noticed he looked rather sick.

"Are you alright there, Anderson?" I became startled when he jumped down in front of me.

He gave a small smirk as he looked straight at me, "I didn't recognize you for a second." I couldn't help but smirk back at him until felt his calloused hand reach up to my neck. Slowly his fingers moved up to my cheek to play with my newly cut bangs, "You cut your hair." He commented examined my face for what I was not sure, "It looks nice." Soon the warmth of his fingers seem to leave the side of my face. I smiled as I soaked in the nice compliment he gave to me knowing it be one of the very few he ever would give me.

I shut eyes for a second, "So Jesse what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked him as I looked straight into his eyes.

He only reached over to brush the hair out of my face, "I think you should go to the infirmary before curfew, we can talk later tonight."

I looked at him shocked obviously he did not know that once curfew was over I could not come back or even leave the infirmary once curfew was established, "Jesse if there was something you wanted to tell me right now I suggest to you say it now." I told him as I crossed my arms over my chest, "Because there is no way I can meet you tonight after curfew." I spoke to him as I shifted my weight from my right hip to my left.

"We will see about that… But now I would suggest for you to check into the infirmary before they give you a detention…" He had this look in his eye that seem to tell me not argue with him. I only seem to pout slightly to the fact he was not listening to my reason, "Don't look at me with that face," I actually was shocked to see he was actually hurt to see I was pouting.

I had one eyebrow raised; why did he seem different then the Jesse I knew? I only nodded before I continued to head towards the infirmary though I couldn't put my finger on it I found that Jesse seemed to be jitterier then what I know him to be. What was it he seemed to be afraid of, why was he out so late? Why was he insistence of me returning the infirmary before curfew? It seemed to me rather strange.

**XxX**

_**I am one of them  
Am one of them  
I am one of them  
Am one of them  
I am one of them  
Am one of them  
I wish I could bring back all of them**_

**XxX**

I made it to the infirmary five minutes before curfew was placed throughout the entire campus. Meaning it was only five minutes before I was unable to sneak out to speak with Jesse. I do not know why I was concern it was pointless if anyone was to ask me. I sighed as I shut my curtain so I could change into my pajamas. I could heard Miss Fontaine walking into the infirmary, I noticed she was not in room so she must have been looking for me, as I change my shirt I change into my black tank top quickly. I soon open the curtain, "Hello Miss Fontaine…" I spoke as her back was turned to me as I decided to shut the curtain again so I could change out of my ripped jeans into the light purple plaid shorts.

"I must be hearing things…" I thought her Miss Fontaine mumble right before I opened the curtain.

I only opened curtain before answering once again, "No you're not hearing things…" I told her as I completely opened the curtain. I noticed her turn around to see I was now sitting on the bed as though it was there for a friendly visit. I notice her eyes were staring at my currently cut hair.

"I see you cut your hair…" She began as she handed me sheets for my bed, "Personally I like your long hair." She told me as I tossed my over night bed on another cot. I took the sheets and set them on the cot as I pulled them out into order to put them on the bed I was going to sleep in for the night. "I have to say the hair cut does look nice and professionally done." I smiled know that if Mindy was here she would have loved all the praise she was getting on how well she cut my hair.

"You would have to thank Mindy on how my hair turned out." I told her as started to tuck in the primary sheet of the bed shortly followed by the comforter on top I place my bag at the foot of my bed. "She is really talented."

Miss Fontaine only nodded as I pulled my sketch pad out sighing as I flipped through each page. Every year since I had arrived at duel Academy I had visions every time I stepped around a corner and this year it seemed like I had hit a dry spell. I couldn't help but stop as I stared at one sketch I begun but have never finished. "Jaden! What are you and Hassleberry doing here! Syrus you too!" I was shocked to hear Miss Fontaine say I noticed though those three were rushing in and in Hassleberry's arms was a certain southern boy.

"Jesse?" I couldn't prevent it from leaving my lips. I stood up to walk over to his bed he seemed to be out cold. "What happened to him?"

"His low-blood sugar caught up to him… That's all" I heard Miss Fontaine state as she ran a check-up on Jesse, "He seems fine… he probably be weak once he wakes up." She told us as she turned her back towards us. I noticed her hands open an orange pill bottle filled to the top with small white pills. "Thank you boys…" She hand them each what looked like curfew passes, "These should be fine to get you boys pass to the Night Watch."

I held my breath that was one thing I forgot even if I was able to escape the infirmary. The Night Watch had eyes everywhere. Obviously Anderson had not thought his plan out thoroughly. I could feel Jaden giving me that all knowing look towards me, I only exchange it with a shy look towards my bare feet. "You cut your hair…" I heard Syrus manage to say as he looked up at me. I lifted my head to give him as small smile, "UGH SHE SMILED! THE WORLD WILL SURELY END!"

I could help but roll eyes at the small boy, "Thanks Syrus…" Syrus held his hand up in apology, "I know you, were kidding."

I could feel Hassleberry gently stroke my hair, "I preferred your hair long."

"I have to agree with Hassleberry on this one Ty," Jaden seemed only lighten his stare on me as he touched my shoulder, "See you in the morning Ty," he spoke as he was walked past me to the door that led out of the infirmary.

"Goodnight Cadet." Hassleberry told me as he ruffled my hair. I pouted slightly as I tried to straighten out my hair.

Syrus only gave me a waved, "Goodnight Tyler." He followed the other two after saying his farewell. I walked back to my bed quietly I sat again staring into my sketch pad the door! The Victorian style door I seen couple nights back, the look of it seem to become refreshed in my mind as I dove my hand into my burlap bag for a pencil. Something startled me as I noticed a ghostly image of purple catlike creature poking it's head out of my bag, it reminded me of Jaden's Winged Kuriboh that I have seen on countless occasions even when I had seen Chazz's Ojama floating and talking to those two. It seem to stare intensely at me for what felt like a long period of time, I couldn't help try to remember what creatures like these were called, Duel Guardians? No… that wasn't it Duel something. It has made me wonder how I could see these duel whatevers but do not have one of my own.

Soon the creature crawled seemed to gracefully jump up onto my bed and crawl into my lap sniffing me it seemed to be as curious about me as I was it. The funny thing was I could feel something tickle my face as is startled to sniff around my ears and move behind my neck. Soon I felt the creature lick my cheek causing me to giggle under my breathe, it continue to lick my cheek until it decided to leave my shoulder. I rose my head to see it was leaving to head towards Jesse, "Oh, Jesse your awake…" I couldn't not stop the heat rushing to my cheeks as I stood up from my bed, "I'll be right back." I walked over out to the work area where Miss Fontaine often spent time with paper work when she did not run the Gym classes, "Miss Fontaine Jesse is aw-" I got cut off by her finger as she continue to write something on her report sheet. Soon both her finger was down and she was turned around to face me I continued, "Jesse is awake."

She turn her back to me as she grab a bag off the desk, "Can you grab a cup of water for Mister Anderson?" I walked over to the sink grabbing a paper cup from the cup dispenser and turned the water on cold as filled the cup half full then I shut off the water. As I walked around the corner I saw the catlike rest itself on Jesse's shoulder snuggling tight into his neck. "Ah, thank you Tyler." She took the cup from my hand as I went to sit on my bed. I saw Miss Fontaine hand Jesse the pills that must have been in the plastic, I notice Jesse questioning the pills she had given him. "They are nothing more than a plain old Sugar pill and your medication…" She told him as she crossed her arms, "And if you do not take them I will find a way to embarrass you in front of Miss Amber," I notice Jesse raise a questioning eyebrow in my direction.

"I would listen to her Anderson she can embarrass horrible… trust me I had personal experience," Okay last part was a lie but she can embarrass someone like you wouldn't believe Co- Ed Gym Classes are perfect examples. "Miss Fontaine, is it Co- Ed tomorrow?"

"No it isn't just girls. Wednesdays are co-ed dearie." I notice Jesse ended up swallowing both pills with an unsure look on his face, "Jesse could you take the bed next to Tyler," he only stood, when I noticed he was already in his Pajamas they consisted on a Black Muscle shirt and blue plaid pants darker than his hair color. His shirt was tight on his muscles, He sighed as he leant against the pillows on the bed that was already made next to me. "Now can you keep it down, I will staying here for the night."

I pulled my sketch pad into my lap, "That different usual she spends the night in the girl's dorm." I told him. I caught Jesse staring at me and making me feel rather awkward, I continued to work on the sketch it seem to quiet but I did not dare make a sound. I only let the sound of my pencil against the paper fill the room. I could feel the bed shift as though another person sat down right next to me, I choose not to look up knowing who it was who decided to sit next to me. I notice that he seemed to like to look over my shoulder a lot, "Could I help you?" I asked quietly as I set the pad into my lap.

He only stared me straight into the eyes, "Why do you hate?" I heard him ask as he turned all the way to look at me, "I mean since day one you seemed to treat me like disease?"

"Why do pick me the way you do?" I answered his question, with a question of my own. I noticed him look at me in a shocked expression. After moment Jesse seem to give me a gentle look as he thought about the question.

"You look cute when you're flustered." I could hear honesty in his voice and in his eyes. He seemed satisfied as he leant away from me, "Now, that I answered your question, you answer mine." I notice that he was not going to let me leave without answering, "Did I do something to make you mad? Did I do something to offend you?" He began to rumble on and on.

He seemed to continue until I threw both hands over his mouth, as I did this we both ended up fall onto the bed. It would have been embarrassing but neither of us cared at the moment, "No!" I told him as my hands still covered his mouth. "Um… How about we just forget about the past few days." I began as I tried my best to be nice, "You know act like none of this ever happened?"

I notice a hand was on my hip the other was gripping my hands gently as he removed them from his mouth, "What's in it for me?" I couldn't help but give him a glare. Though his hand was playing with the hem of my shirt, pulled his hand to my mouth and bit him slightly, "Kidding… for the most part." I settled my hands back in between the two of us as I looked at him curiously. He let go of my hands and move it up to my hair, "Why did you cut your hair?" He seemed more curious rather than shocked like everyone else had been when I cut it.

I shrugged as I settled my arms on his chest, "Because I felt like it." I rested my head on my arms; other teens would have been embarrassed in a position like this. Now us, as you can obviously see we weren't, and since I am psychic nothing is ever never normal. "Jesse, what is your catlike creature's name? What are duel monster called again when they are in that form?" I began to ask I was curious he seemed to be shocked I asking so many questions. Actually my hands were moving up to his shoulders when I asked him.

"You can see Ruby?" Jesse was shocked when I nodded, "How can you see her?"

I shrugged as I went to place my arms on his chest once more, "Ruby that's a pretty name for a cute little creature. I am not really sure how I can see her… but she is not the only one I see Jaden's Winged Kuriboh, Chazz's Ojamas, even way back in first year my friend Chumley's Koala spirit." I smile at him as I began to babble to him, He seem to only chuckle at my actions.

"They are call duel spirits by the way," He remove his hands and put them behind his head, as he looked at me, I sighed as I only looked at him with shy eyes, "So I take it we friends? Or am I wrong?" He asked cautiously looking at me.

"In the morning," I sat up as he propped himself up on his elbows, "So in the morning friends?" I held out my hands to shake his.

He accepted, "Friends…" He gently brought it to his lips, kissing my hand gently. Soon he left my bed to return to his bed, "Well I shall see in the morning… Night Tyler." He told me as the lights in our room and the office shut off. Jesse hide himself under the sheets of his bed. "Tyler, I have to say you're not as scary as everyone depicted."

"Thanks…" I sighed as I tucked myself into my own sheets staring at the sketch pad the rested on the nightstand. Perhaps I could gain another night of sleep as I tried to shut my eyes. It seemed only minutes when I my blood began to pulse to my brain, causing lot of pounding in my skull. I couldn't help as tears began in my eyes, I could hear rushing water even see a waterfall the water crashing hard onto the rocks below. Soon I found myself seeing my own reflection on the water that was rushing down to the right I could see a knife or was it a dagger sticking out of the cliff, as my hand reaches out for it fell into the roaring waters to be carried down a few feet into the calm shallows. My eyes ripped open as I breathe heavily my first reaction was to turn on the light on. The next to grab my sketch pad to draw what I had seen, I began to draw the outline of the dagger. The light was shut off.

I turned my head to see Jesse looking at me, "Go back to bed!" He whispered as he turned his back to me.

I pursed my lips as I reached over to the light back on, "Well I need the light…" I whispered as I looked back down to my sketch as I began to work on the dagger once again.

I could hear a groan and the squeak of the bed, "Tyler, its bed time gets some sleep you can draw in the morning." Jesse mumbled as he clicked the lamp of once more.

I reached back over to turn on the light, "But it is important. So. Light. On!"

I could hear Jesse growl slightly as he turned in his bed once again. I notice his hand reach over again to shut off the light, "and I am saying you getting some rest is important! So. Light. Off!" He grunted before pulling the sheets to his neck and threw his head on to the pillow. I chuckled my tongue for a second before turning light on once more, though as I did I could see Jesse staring back at me, I stared right back as I turned the light back on though as my hand left the light bulb blew out in front of us, "HA! See even the light agrees with me about you getting some rest! Jesse: 1, Tyler: 0"

I smirked even though he couldn't see, as I jump to the front on bed to rustling around until I found what I was looking for, "My bag on the other hand says no!"

"REALLY! YOU HAVE A FLASHLIGHT!" Jesse shouted at me. I only smiled before sticking my tongue out at him.

Apparently Miss Fontaine heard us because we could hear her shushing us, "Play nice children!"

"WE'RE SEVENTEEN!" We shouted in unison. I sighed as I return to my draw and smiled with a victorious smile, Tyler: 1, Jesse: 0!

**XxX**

**RoseDragon: Thank you Dylan for helping out with the chapter! XD I knew talking to you over break would make me feel better. =D. *Shoves rolling chair towards secret passageway in room* There Neesheka try to get pass that! *Hears barking and turns to see two wolves sitting by secret passageway door.* Evalore! Kawnryn! What are you do here?**

***Barking***

'**Ight since you're not doing any harm want to sign out?**

**Kawnryn:*Bark* (Review)**

**Evalore: *Rut, bark,* (Please)**


	11. Chapter 10: In the meantime

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I need something to cheer up my horrible day! So I am going to publish a chapter.**

**Okay I am going to rewind time for this chapter because it kind of set up the next couple of Chapters better. Such as Tyler and Jesse complete 180, Jaden, Skye, and Tyler going to have secret meetings, Jesse's Situation, might make everything easier to understand. Oh I just got the cast on my wrist off, so I can type! I so happy!**

**Well sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX! *Tear drops***

_**~*~*~*~*(An Hour Earlier)*~*~*~*~**_

_Jesse's POV_

I sighed heavily as I walked into a very dark part of the forest on Duel Academy, walking to one of the tree I examined the very first day I came to Duel Academy; I reach down my shirt to pull out a small amulet I pulled it over my head. I shoved the amulet up my sleeve. I looked down at my hand to see claw-like nails appear onto my hand. I sunk my claws into the side on the tree as I began to climb I could feel a slow transformation of my canine teeth become closer to fangs. Even the slow movement of my ears to migrate to the top of my head and transform into pointed little hound ears. The Amulet was what allowed kept me to look human. As I pulled myself onto a higher branch I couldn't help but rest as I use my hind leg to scratch my ear, "I hate being half-wolf…" I commented slightly. It may have many advantages, but disadvantages also treaded in that same territory. I love having sharper hearing, and sight but something I hear I wish I could erase from my mind. I remained silent for a moment as a brief rustle sounded in the tree above my head I rushed to trying to pull out the amulet from my sleeve, I fumbled with the amulet as I tried to pulled straighten it out.

A sweet voice spoke to me, "Jesse, sweetheart settle down it's only me."

I sighed contently as I was return the amulet to my sleeve, "Mother," I couldn't help but chuckle, "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," The source of the voice appeared in front of me, I noticed wing like structure appeared out of her back similar to those often thought to be on angels. She held a small yet pretty face, framed softly by the curls from her hair. Her hair color was the same teal as mine, her eyes a gentle shade of green; she said my eyes were closer to my father's. I could never tell if it was true or not I never spent a lot of time with my father he died when I was young. I felt her settle herself next to me I could feel her gently run her hand through my hand, "So how is school going for you? I see you made many new friends."

The last was a statement while her first was more a question, "School is going well, A.P. Literature is doing extremely well. Calculus though I have to say I am struggling in." I leant my head against her shoulder as she played with my wolf ears lovingly.

She leant in to kiss my forehead gently," Well darling, you and I both know math was never your strong point." She spoke quietly. Soon a peaceful silence had entered into our conversation. During that time she did not cease petting my ear in a calm soothing manner. "You are so much like your father." She adjusted her position so I was looking at her, "I am sure you are sick and tired of me telling you this, but when you were little I can remember when you would wander into our bedroom in the dead while we were sleeping. As you sneak in you would as wake up your father, who would wake me up. Then you would crawl in between the two of us, the three of us would just there for hours while I stroked your ears." She simply smiled as she rested her head on my, "Now tell me about your new friends?"

I sighed as adjust myself to rest more comfortable on my mother shoulder, I soon began to explain each of my new friends in great detail towards my mother. She seem to listen to my explanation of my friends very patience, though did not cease with the stroking of my ears. I could see her smiling at me as though I was the same little boy she had held so many years ago, "Then, there is Jaden, he without has become my first best friend when I came to Duel Academy. We both enjoy Dueling, we have duel spirits, and many people have said we appear to brothers…" I could help but stop as she chuckled at my enthusiasm. "Finally, Tyler… she is…" I stopped for a second I didn't know how to explain her expect for different. "Well she can be secretive; she seems to put on a different face for whatever group of friends she is with. Like when she is with Jaden and the gang she acts all goofy and something like a little sister towards Jaden. They pick fights like siblings do then five minutes later act like nothing happened. Though Bastion tries to act like he understands Tyler better than anyone," I sighed, "Then when she is with me, she is a complete mystery." I gave a small smile as I thought about how I have been teasing her.

"Yuck! Puppy love," I heard a sickly sweet voice comment above us, I gave somewhat of a glare as I looked up to see, "Rather disgusting." A demon with black wings her hair was half black and white.

"Hello Yubel…" I spoke to her in a monotone voice. I saw her jump down onto the branch where my Mother and I were sitting, "What has brought you here?"

"An Aunt can't come to visit her favorite Nephew?" She asked calmly looking down at me, I could tell she was forced to come by my mother; she never was willing to talk to me. Yubel was always the one to call my father a Mutt and that he deserved his fate.

"Oh no they are allowed too, if they cared for family." I could feel my mother give me a disapproving look.

I saw Yubel reel her arm back, "You rude hound!" She called as she began to bring her arm forward, only she was grabbed by my mother. "Arianna, I do see not why you are so attached this burden that Miruko has left you with…" She seem to have spat in my direction. I could see the contrast of my mother and Yubel. My mother was fair skinned and light colored, as Yubel was more a rough composure, and darkened. As my mother's hair was well kept Yubel's appeared to be distraught and untamed, my mother was kind and gentle. Yubel was harsh, overbearing, and judgmental.

I saw my mother's face change I saw the sweet and gently nature leave her eyes as stared at her sister, I could see her nails grow as she struck her sister. Yubel recoiled as she clutched the side of her face, "My son is not a burden to me." She hissed, "He is a token of love from his father."

"Choose to believe what you wish my little sister, but you will see soon enough that I am correct…" She hissed.

I could help my ears twitching as I picked up the sound of someone walking in the forest, they were close, I placed my amulet back on my neck, I could feel my ears begin to transform back to human and return their normal position. My fangs transforming back into canine teeth, my claws returning into normal finger nails. "Jesse darling what is it?" I say my mother was looking back at me as I turned back to being full human.

It was her, Amber. I could tell her scent was unique it was a gently fragrance of sweet pea and honey and something I couldn't ignore no matter how hard I wish I could. I saw out of the corner of my eye Amber stopping and looking up at me. I looked down at the watched that I had on my wrist, "I suggest you head to your dorm before curfew…" My own voice was hoarse. I could see the shocked look on her face. I noticed she wasn't going to budge though.

"Are you alright there, Anderson?" I could practically hear the worry in her voice. I smiled as I swung my leg over the branch and jumped in front of Tyler to hear her gasp in shock as I straightened up in front of her.

She looked different for a second her hair was shorter and it framed her face, I don't know if she could me staring at her or to me it felt like I was staring at her. I needed to think of something so she would not, think I was just randomly talking to anyone, "I didn't recognize you for a second." I smirked quite content with myself, she smirked back at me as well I placed my hand on her neck her skin was soft under my rough fingers something inside me wanted to frame her face gently with both my hands. I little let my fingers gently move up the side of Tyler's face to cup her cheek. I could feel that she was nervous under my touch, "You cut your hair." She seemed happy I had notice, "It looks nice," I complimented, as I removed my hand so I would not be tempted to hold her intimately.

Tyler smiled contently her eye were closed for a mere second as she looked at me, "So Jesse what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Wow, she was rather direct I have to say. She was looking me straight in the eye like it was nothing.

If only I could talk to her right now, I could hear Yubel whispering to my mother and the venom in my mother's as she replied. It was bad idea to leave them alone at this moment. Unfortunately I couldn't tell Amber that, I gently pushed some hair out of her face, I think you should go to the infirmary before curfew, we can talk later tonight." I whispered quietly to avoid my family from overhearing our conversation.

I could see she was either hurt or shocked at my response, guess she was thinking the same thing as me. Jaden had told me before that the Infirmary goes into complete lock down; meaning one problem for me at least, no way in and there was no way for her to get out. "Jesse if there was something you wanted to tell me right now I suggest to you say it now." She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight onto her hip. "Because there is no way I can meet you tonight after curfew." Soon she adjusted to her other hip.

"We will see about that… But now I would suggest for you to check into the infirmary before they give you a detention…" I really didn't need her to argue with me at the moment. In the morning perhaps but as I tried to make sure my aunt didn't see her was crucial… It seemed sudden though when she pulled her facial features into a pout. Why was my heart aching? I barely knew her! If she knew my reason she wouldn't be arguing! I felt like hitting myself for being an idiot, "Don't look at me with that face," I saw her shocked look as she looked back at me. I don't know what change her mind but she nodded as she appeared to confuse about something what it was I couldn't put a finger on it. She sighed lightly before biting her lip; she only walked into the direction of the infirmary.

Soon her silhouette was devoured by shadows, "My, My, My, look at what was going on here, seems my ickle Nephew has found someone new follow around like a sick little puppy." I curled my upper lip at the sight."You really shouldn't have ended it so early for my part, I got some amusement reminded me of your father craving for your mother's affection. Too bad when she took pity on him, she ended up with you." I really did hate my mother's side of the family. "From my point of view, to my baby sister you are nothing more than a mi-" I was shocked when I saw my mother holding a dagger tightly to Yubel's throat, I saw her once gentle hands gripping her head tightly almost threatening to snap her neck.

"I suggest choosing your words more carefully big sister…" She comment quietly and she pulled the dagger tighter to her throat. "I hate to spill blood of my own sister." I could see her eyes changing color to a deep red color. "But I am deeply tempted to just see what it is like to drain the crimson fluid from your veins…"

The older sister simply watched the hand holding the dagger to her neck, so wasn't I normally my mother avoided the idea of picking up weapons such as that, if she ever attempted to try her hand would be so shaky she could never hold it to be able to defend herself let alone to harm someone else, "Now, Arianna would you be able to live with yourself if you killed your own sister?" She was actually scared when she felt a sudden thrust.

I could see blood threatening to appear on the blade, "Try me…" She seemed so cold. This woman may have resembled my mother but that was not her. She removed her hands from Yubel as she fell hard to the ground; my mother wiped the blade on her dress before lifting her dress slightly to reveal a scabbard for the dagger around her ankle. After a few moments I could see my mother turn to look at me, "Hun? Do you like that girl you were talking to?" It seemed the woman I was talking to now seemed to appear like nothing had happened.

The sudden snap caught me off guard slightly, "Um, no. Not really she is nothing more than…" what was she to me? Friend? Acquaintance? Frienemy? "She is nothing more than friend, mother." My mother smiled as she walked in front of me. She looked up at me this time before placing a hand on my cheek.

I could see her small smile, as her thumb ran across my cheek, "Oh my poor little pup; I should have told you this early, you are a terrible liar when it comes to your feelings!" She gently pat my cheek.

"Mum, I am not lying!" I told her.

"Listen you may be able to fool yourself but Hun when it comes your mother… I see all," She let a small giggle come from her lips at my discomfort, "But you will know when the time comes I suppose when you let your feelings know." I face palmed as I tried to hide my face, I noticed my mother looking up at the night sky, "I must get going, and darling before I leave I hoped for you to give me a hug." I held my arms out and I embraced my mother gently I could help but feel like a little child. "Bye sweetheart," se planted a gently kiss on my cheek before walking off into the shadows the opposite the path Tyler had taken.

I saw Yubel slowly getting up from the ground; she had given me a cold hard stare. I saw her walking over to where I was currently standing; she roughly grabbed my arm, "Remember what I told you about getting too attached to this girl." She hissed as she reeled her arm back shortly to make contact to my face, "I thought I had told you kill her as quickly as possible! Otherwise, you will become too attached, no matter how much I would enjoy killing you I would not like to enjoy the wrath of my sister."

"Even if you didn't have to worry about my mother, you wouldn't dare get your hands dirty. Isn't that why you are having a seventeen year old do your dirty work?" I hissed earning another slap across my face, I got my answer. Soon as I lifted my head I was left alone in the forest. I put on my hand on to my cheek as if I was hoping to halt the stinging; I began to slowly walk in the direction of the Slifer dorm. I mindlessly walked to the dorms as the occasional small animal ran across the path.

I was brought back to reality a saw a catlike creature crawl up my arm, I turned my head to see it was Ruby, I couldn't help but smile. She quietly purred as she comforted me. "Yo Jess!" I looked up to see Jaden walking over to me Ruby quickly retreated back into my deck before he got to where I was standing. "Where were you? I was just coming to find you." He was looking at me weird as he asked the question.

"No where special really…" I began I shrugged my shoulders, for some reason I felt dizzy. I shook my head somewhat, "I ran into Amber though she seemed heading to the infirmary." Geez My head really began to ache.

"So what you went to see Ty?" I could hear the teasing tone in his voice when he went to pick at it. "I knew you had a thing for her…"

I merely rolled my eyes, "Ha-ha, Jay really funny." I told him as I put my hand to my head, damn it hurt. I wanted to lie down at the moment but I couldn't pass up this opportunity, "It's just like you having a thing for Alexis but I don't a thing." I told him I could help chuckle when the look on his face turned from a smirk to annoyed gesture.

"Touché…" He mumbled before he went to my side, "So what did you talk to Tyler about anyway?" He asked as we walked in step next to each other.

I bit my lip slightly as I rubbed the back of my neck. I rotated my head slightly I didn't tell anyone what I wanted to talk to Amber about, "I-I-t-t was n-nothing, we talked for a little bit. I noticed she got hair cut she seemed happy I noticed I think?" I remember her smile, even my hand touching her skin.

I let a small chuckle out as I ran my hand through my hair; she seemed to have two personas. It actually made me wonder which her true nature was or could they both be just some act? "You know, Jesse if you like Tyler. Just go and ask her to the Campus Movie Friday." I turned my head to see Jaden was giving me _The_ _Look. _I knew _The Look_ it was the same look Atticus was giving Jaden whenever he spent time with Alexis. I merely shook my head.

"Jaden…" I sighed heavily, "Even if I asked Amber to the movies, I highly doubt I would be the first person she would love to go with." I saw Jaden move to stand in front of me. He seemed determine to get me to ask Amber.

"Listen I love, Tyler like a sister; so hear me out," Jaden told me as he pointed a finger at me, "I haven't seen on a date with anyone since we came to Duel Academy." He seemed to be letting a little piece of his heart open to me, "I know she still a little shaken since the whole Micca experience, but listen I think dating would be good for her." He placed a hand on my shoulder as he looked me straight in the eye, "but one little piece of advice," he put his arm around me; "First, I would suggest calling her by her first name would score you some brownie points. Secondly; I suggest if she is mad at you about something just ask forgiveness."

I actually jumped so I was practically nose-to-nose with him, "That's the problem I don't know what I did to make her mad!" I was gripping his shoulder as I shook him. "Help a dude out! Do you have any advice to offer?"

I saw him sigh before I felt something hit me upside the head, "I just did!"

"I mean something that actually works!" I was shouting at him.

He only raised his hand, "Just try it and see where it takes you. If it doesn't work then I say try to talking to Atticus." He walked on as though this conversation never happened. I stood back what did he mean by that?

I could almost see the smirk on Jaden's face as he has his back to mean, I ran to catch up him. "Yeah you better run, Jay!" I could hear Jaden cackle as we bolted towards the Slifer dorm. We whipped through the door of the dorm, I saw Jaden jump over Jim, who was sitting on the couch and completely cleared him. Now me, on the other hand my foot got caught on the couch. I landed face first on the cushions, I saw Jaden trying so hard not to laugh, "You laugh, and you're dead bastard…" I mumbled as I kicked my foot so I flipped so I would land on my feet.

"And you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Jaden asked as went to stand in front of me. I sort of flinched at that saying when I was will my mother we get along but it was nothing real special. After my father died it became harder, "Actually… I live with my Uncle in America."

I notice Jaden face drop from a smirk to an 'o' shape, "Now I feel like a douche-bag."

"Its fine you didn't know." I told as I let a small chuckle, "After my father died, money was tight so my mom had work a lot and she thought it would be better if I stayed with someone could support me, but at the same time be able to keep in contact. So she called my uncle on my father's side in Kentucky and well… Here I am today!" I pointed from head to toe, "He did a good job in raising me… I mean I turned out normal."

"You called that normal?" I heard Chazz mumbled as he continued to dry his hair, "Hate to see what you call a freak…"

I only turned to look at he with a mischievous glint in my eye, "You do realize I could hog tie you, right?" I my vision blurred for a moment, "Whoa…" I gripped my head.

"Commander Jesse you alright?" I heard Hassleberry ask as I let go of my head. I nodded, "You are sure?"

"Yeah I am fine just a little light headed." I blinked for a moment or two, "Anyone in the shower?" I was taking a head count on who resided at the Slifer Dorm. The only one left was Syrus. Soon said boy walked into the room as his blue hair dripped on the towel around his neck, "Never mind… I call the shower." I sighed as I left the room. I climbed the stairs to Jaden's room as I grabbed my Pajamas. I looked over at the desk to notice Jaden's deck sitting on the desk Winged Kuriboh looked slightly out of place, odd if you asked me. That was not only thing though as I passed I caught sight of something that looked like dog tags:

_**Name:**__ Yuki, Jaden Alexander __**Birth:**__ November 12, 1990__**  
Schooling: **__Private __**Hometown: **__Griffonton  
__**School: **_Griffon Junior-Senior High pour extrasensorielle_** Number: **__Y2876-0549_

On the next dog tag read:

_**Powers: **__Telekinetic/Technopath __** Temper: **__well controlled  
__**Dangerous: **__Highly __**To be Monitored: **__Highly advised_

Why were they out in the open like this? Powers? What powers? Did Tyler and Jaden have more in common then they let on to the others? What of Skyler, did she too have the same secret? I just simply place the dog tags face down onto the desk as I grabbed my clothes, I couldn't confront them at the moment. I wouldn't necessarily be a smart move on my part it was their secret, and I know what it is like to keep a secret from your friends. I felt my head begin to go dizzy somewhat again I caught myself again as I used the chair for support, what was happening to me?

I heard what sounded like footsteps, they grew until they stopped outside the doorway, and the door opened to reveal Jaden was standing in the archway. He seemed to notice I was by the desk, and the look in his eyes showed concern, "Hey we were wondering what was holding you up?"

I pinched the bridge of nose slightly as I rubbed my eyes, "I just got a little dizzy I more tired then I thought."

Jaden began to slowly move towards the desk, "Why are you by the desk?"

He was being cautious did he know I saw the dog tags, possibly not by the way he was acting, "I just came over here for support so I didn't hit the ground."

"So you saw nothing?"

"Why was I supposed to see something?"

"No never mind it's nothing…"

"Clearly if there was nothing for me to see," I left with a short nod though I noticed Jaden move slightly out of the corner of eye as he place something from the desk under his shirt. Did he find as a close call, he really did act strange, even how he talks to Skyler and Tyler seems different? As though had one secret in common, I tried to shake the thought as I entered the bathroom.

As I slipped off my blazer and threw it into my laundry bag, shortly followed by my tee shirt that I pulled off my head. I unbutton my pants as I slowly peeled them off. Then my boxers I stepped into the shower, soon the doors were closed, I placed my hand on the knobs for the showers as the water rushed on to my skin at first it was so fucking hot but in a few moments it cooled off slightly. I rested my head against the shower wall as the water just ran over me. When my head was soaked I began to wash my hair. I my eyes began to cloud slightly, once all the soap was out on my hair and no more on my body. I stepped out of the shower the cold air rush to my body, I tried to dry my body enough to put on my pajamas. I walked out and walked into the direction on the Common room I saw Hassleberry, Syrus, and Jaden sitting by the TV as Chazz was smacking three Duel Spirits off around his head, though I couldn't find Jim anywhere. My dizziness had gotten worse. Soon it went dark.

_**XxX**_

_**Coming Up Next…  
on Choices…**_

_**(Jesse's POV)  
**_

I heard an annoying buzzing of an alarm clock, trying to wake me from my slumber or what was left of it. I heard a feminine groan next to me obviously she was not impressed by the alarm either. I peeked slightly to see she was n her side and pressing the pillow tightly against her ear trying to drown out the sound. I chuckled lightly at her actions before I mimicked them, the buzzing quickly ended. I moved my pillow back under my head hoping to sneak some more rest. Failure! "Time to get up you two…" I heard an older woman spoke to us, to get a response of a girl groaning. I shifted slightly as I continued to try and sleep.

_**XxX**_

(Jaden's POV)

"Jaden, have you been listening to me?" I heard the red head ask, there was a hiss in her voice. I believe it was an answer enough when I gave her a sheepish smile, "You baka!" She gripped the back of my collar as she began to drag me to where the docks met the ledges, "I said there was a cave nearby giving off a weird vibe, and since I can't get a hold of Tyler your coming with me."

_It's a little awkward being dragged by my blazer by a psychopath of a red head…_I could help but think as she walked and I was pulled along to the ledges.

_**XxX**_

(Tyler's POV)

We walked down the hallway; I could see Ally tapping her duel disk impatiently, I couldn't help but giggle a little, "Little excited for the duel are we?" I asked when I turned my head towards her.

Alexis shrugged slightly, "I haven't seen you duel except during mid-terms and they never been against any of us so it kind of exciting." Alexis said as she gave me a smirk directly back at me, "And I bet Jason would love to come and watch me wipe the floor with you."

I shook my head as I checked my duel disk it had been a while since I used it last. I had to make such it was still able to run. We turned into the duel arena which was semi-deserted except for a few stray people hanging out talking. I noticed Jasmine and Mindy were in the corner talking with some guys I didn't recognize. "Ready to get your butt whooped there Amber?"

"Bring it Rhodes…" We walked to opposite ends of the fields. Once we had finally got there was only one thing left to do…

"_**DUEL!"**_

_**XxX**_

**Hmm… a lot of action in the next chapter,*someone hands cup of coffee* Guess I should start writing some more.**

Oh by the way Dylan if by any chance you are reading this, nice try but I am still in a bad mood, and nothing and I mean nothing will fix that!


	12. Chapter 11: Morning After

**RoseDragon: I'm sorry I tried my best to update as soon as possible. But it never pans out like I want it to. But it is just a look into Jesse's Life once more.**

**I do not know Yu-Gi-Oh GX if I did I would added Tyler in season 1 or season 2 and Jesse way back in season 1.**

Chapter 11

Waves crashed loudly on the rocks. The moon drifted aimlessly across the sky. The tides low near the bottom an eerie purplish light illuminated itself from a cave. Lining the walls were violet crystals share the small eerie light. A dark figure sat with the crystals a cauldron with a liquid steaming over, "The concoction is almost ready…Soon the power shall be mine."

_**~ When the fish and scorpion become one, no more shall each suffer. Tears from each will save the other. Faithless will be loss. Power once dormant will be resurrected. ~**_Chants wisped around in the cave breaking the silence. But none were coming from the figure.

The figure only smirked under the cloak, "The crystals are restless. Just as they were many years ago… Too bad this time the source this time will be destroyed." Producing eerie cackles that seem to burst forth the echoes haunting the cave.

The chant of the crystals mixed with the cackles_**Powers once dormant will be resurrected…**_Soon the eerie sound consumed the simple chant, _**~Faithless will…. be loss... Power once dormant… will be resurrected...~**_

_**XxX**_

_***~*~*~*~*(Next Morning) *~*~*~*~***_

I heard an annoying buzzing of an alarm clock, trying to wake me from my slumber or what was left of it. I heard a feminine groan next to me obviously she was not impressed by the alarm either. I peeked slightly to see she was n her side and pressing the pillow tightly against her ear trying to drown out the sound. I chuckled lightly at her actions before I mimicked them, the buzzing quickly ended. I moved my pillow back under my head hoping to sneak some more rest. Failure! "Time to get up you two…" I heard an older woman spoke to us, to get a response of a girl groaning. I shifted slightly as I continued to try and sleep.

I suddenly felt myself getting hit by something in the face, "Hey Jesse, if I have to get up then you do too!" It was Tyler's voice she sounded groggy as she spoke. I moaned slightly as I felt her hitting me again I opened my eyes to see she was hitting me with her pillow. "Get up!"

I held my hands up, "Alright, alright I'm up!" I whispered slightly. I tried to stretch my arms slightly as I kicked the covers off. I sighed quietly as reality hit me, "Shit, I have no clothes." I mumbled somewhat.

I noticed Miss Fontaine had a plastic bag that she tossed over to me, "It some spare clothes that are around here, they should be fine until you get changed." I nod my thanks to her I noticed Tyler shut her curtain around her bed she must have been getting change; I turned my head to try and find my curtain. Pulled the curtain all the way around I changed into the jeans and plain yellow tee shirt that were in the bag. When I pulled the curtain away I saw Tyler was pulling on her shoes.

She looked different to me might have been because she was actually dressed in clothing that did not involve wearing a pair of jeans. I looked at her to she was wearing what looked like black leggings a demin skirt. As for shirt she had a black long sleeve shirt with purple lilacs on it. "Hmm, you hit me as more of a rose type of girl." I commented as she finished tying her shoes.

Tyler's face was priceless as she looked up at me; her hair gently went into her face, "Well talk about random." She threw in my direction, "What made you think of that?" I pointed to her shirt she followed my finger, "Oh its Ally's." I made a small 'o' with my mouth. "So want to head to the Slifer dorm with me?"

"Sure I need to get my homework and my deck." I slipped into my shoes, now I am glad we have to wear shoes to and from the showers.

I saw Tyler looking down at me feet and pointed, I could practically hear the sarcasm, "Now you have your shoes, but nothing to change into? Now that makes real sense…" Tyler was rummaging through her bag when she pulled out a hair brush. She brushed her hair

I only raised a finger at her, "Ay, watch it, or-"I was cut off by Tyler yawning, "Told you should have went to bed when I shut off the light."

"Oh shut up-" Yawn "You!" I let a small laugh as I ran my fingers slowly through my hair and flattening it out. "Do you want to grab something to eat before we go to the Slifer dorm? Like an energy bar or something?" Tyler asked quietly and she fixed her bangs, and chucked the brush back into her bag. "So you know you don't pass out?"

I noticed over on Miss Fontaine's desk was a bowl of fruit. An apple did sound good right now; I grabbed two from the bowl. I am sure Miss Fontaine wouldn't mind, I bite soundly into one of the apples; and held the apple soundly between my teeth. The other I grabbed for Tyler, She sprayed herself with perfume and placed that into the bag, "Meh, Myler! Match!" I tossed the other apple just as she looked at me. She fumbled slightly with the apple for a second before getting a good grip, her face was slightly pink. I took the chuck I was biting and ate it, "You ready?" I teased, as I took another bite. She nodded slightly as she gently bite into the red fruit, she had a small smile as she chewed on the bit she had taken, "You must really like that apple, huh?"

She gave me a small glare at that remark, "Are we going to go or what?"The amethyst-eyed girl mumbled slightly, as she walked right pass me. Why was she so quiet all of a sudden? I caught up to her after a shortly after she was biting into the apple. This time a _much _larger chunk was missing. She must have a mouth on her… "So," She offered to break the silence, "How did you sleep last night?" She asked after swallowing what she had in her mouth.

I thought about it for a moment before responding, "Once you shut off the flashlight I was fine…" I teased, "I am little tired. What 'bout you, or are you still a little grumpy?" She took a sharp bite into her apple sending her point across well, she was still grumpy! "Sorry, stupid question. But Tyler you never answered my original question."

"What was it?" She asked turned her head to look at me.

"Do you like your apple?" I asked her as she rotated the red fruit delicately in her hand. She was thinking it over.

She shrugged her shoulders, "its okay I guess…"

I simply rolled my eyes at her remark, "So…" I mumbled must we slip into an awkward silence, "How did you meet Jaden?" I asked quietly, I took a bite of my apple.

"Through school…" She said was quick in answering that, "He was in most of my classes except History and Literature, and German." She looked up at the sky for a moment, "Hm… looks like it is going to rain."

"No changing the subject," I told her she seemed to be trying to dodging the bullet at the moment, "When exactly did you meet Jaden?"

She shrugged as though had forgotten, "Four or five years ago? During Life science Lab, we got pair up as Lab partners; you can bet he wasn't too thrilled. He wanted to be pair with Micca, Toby, or Kristel, someone from his own gang. Not some newbie which no one knew, it was actually very creepy! I mean at Griffonton the largest class in a classroom was thirteen people and the graduating class was like only twenty-four! So everyone knew each other personally and if something happened in ten minutes the whole school knew." She began to go into detail; finally I get something to ask questions and get to own her better. "Anyhow, the Jaden everyone knows now isn't the Jaden I knew back then, He wasn't really carefree, more cautious. When he was paired with me as a partner he only talked to me when he had to. It was like that for the most of Seventh grade."

"So how did you two even become friends; if he was like that when you two met?" I asked biting into my apple.

She sighed slightly as she looked at the bag slung on her shoulder, I followed her eyes to see her dual disk poking out of her bag, "One could say we found common ground," She smiled gently as bit a small chunk of her apple which she swallowed shortly after, "A May afternoon, we were allowed to eat lunch was out in the courtyard, well it was rather windy, and I was looking at my cards since they were really my only friends, at this point I had been labeled as being Goth- Emo whatever? Point is no one real wanted to talk with me, or vice versa; well before I knew a large gust of wind picked up and my cards were being scattered across the courtyard. Jaden and his gang helped me collect all my cards and we finally actually had a real conversation." I walked in front of her as I held opened the door for both of us.

She finally took the last bite of her apple, leaving the core by itself, "When did Skyler become part of the equation?" I asked her as she stopped for a moment. She dropped her bag as she turned towards the lines of trees on our left. She reeled her left arm back as she stepped with right leg forward and threw the core of the apple into the trees, "Hm…nice throw for a lefty…" I teased lightly to be rewarded a small grin.

"Thanks…" She tugged a small strand of hair behind her ear; I chuckled as I copied her action of throwing the apple, "Nice throw for a righty." She mimicked me a second ago before we started to walk again, "So you want to know about Skye?" I nodded as she sighed gently, "We meet when her father got transferred to Griffonton in ninth grade. Her father in a Major or General something like that in the English Military…" I held my hand up to pause her for a moment.

"So wait a moment Skyler is British?" I asked her trying to piece it together.

Tyler giggled slightly as she shook her head, "No, she is Irish and French. Her father works in the English Military. Now when we were in the ninth grade was when she came be she was… how do I want to say it…the complete opposite of me. Whereas I was nervous, quiet, shaky, closed to myself. Skye was outgoing, really talkative, and opened to get know some people. The only reason why some people didn't like her was how she looked. She had really bad bushy red hair, big wired frame glasses; she looked like a complete nerd. One of the reasons Kris liked her so much." She rubbed the back of head sadly at the memory most likely "Kris said something of 'Skyler is the key we need! She is the missing piece!' I never got what she meant by that. I doubt anyone knew what she meant; even if Jay was the closest to her I don't think she left him a clue." I gently place a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to gently grab my hand, after a few seconds we release our hands, "So it's your turn…"

My turn? I chuckled lightly, "My Turn? For what?" I was confused as she looked over at me, Tyler's amethyst eyes showed a mischievous glint in them I had a bad feeling about what was coming next.

"For questions, let's start with the basics." She brought her hand to her chin tapping it slowly, "What is your full name?" That was it, nothing dark, dirty, and hidden deep into my memory.

I smile brightly before answering, "Jesse Bishop Anderson."

She turned to look at me and she was walking backwards, "Bishop? That is an interesting middle name, unique I guess." I shrugged my shoulders I really had no control on what my mother decided to name me. "Now let's see, Birthday?" She cocked her head off to the side in a manner I couldn't help but find cute.

"February 25th. When is your birthday?" I asked as I walked up next to her once again.

She looked at me with a fake pout, "I'm the one asking questions…" the pout was replaced with the look she had when answering the last batch of questions, "October 31st. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"That's cool that you born on Halloween. And no I don't have a girlfriend." I said before stretching my arms behind my head.

"Oh sorry, perhaps a boyfriend?" She asked lightly as we continued to walk towards the Slifer dorm.

"What! No, no, no I am straight, one hundred percent straight." I thought I make my point clear to her right now.

She nodded as she smiled gently, "Good to know. What star sign are you by any chance?"

"I'm a Pisces, what about you?"

"I'm a Scorpio…" She touched her collar lightly as she answered the small fact.

"YO! TYLER!" We both turned our heads to see a boy with blond hair running towards the two of us, Tyler smiled grew as the boy grew closer. The blond was in what looked like a green running suit.

"HEY JASON!" She called she walked to catch with him, "What are you doing here? I thought I wasn't suppose to meet back up with you until Saturday." He smiled as he swiped his eyebrows off to the side to show his brown eyes more clearly. His cheeks were red from his lack of breath as sweat caused his bangs to stick to his face.

"Yeah I know -I wanted to see you- hey you got your- hair cut it looks- good!" Jason I think is what the blacked hair girl called him jerked his head in my direction, "Oh hello its-Anderson right? You- transferred here- from North Academy?" I nodded as he extended his hand out to me, "The name's Jason Maxwell nice to meet you."

I grabbed he hand as I shook it, "Nice to meet you as well."

He smiled as he flicked his hair slightly he looked down at Tyler, "Hey um… can we talk in private?" He asked as he touched the upper part of her arm.

She pushed her hair back as she looked up at him, "Oh yeah sure… Jesse, could you head to the dorm I meet you there." She said as she looked over at me.

"I would prefer to wait for you here to walk you back, who knows what weirdos are walking out in the woods." I said it was true if she met my mother side of the family she would understand why I didn't like that idea of her alone.

She shook her head, "No he is right you shouldn't walk in the forest all by yourself." Jason said stop her before she could say anything, "So listen Jesse, I'll walk her back to the Slifer dorm…" He turned as he slowly to make sure he was right, she nodded at him, " So I'll walk her back, sound good?" He asked running his hand through his hair. Must he really keep fixing his hair? It really was no use a small gust of wind blew our direction, now I could smell a faint smell of women's perfume. It smelt like jasmine. No not like Tyler's friend Jasmine, but the flower that my mom grows for herbs.

I saw Tyler giving me a look that told me she would be fine, "Okay sounds good, so see there Ty!" She nodded before they turn their attention to each other. At this moment I was debating whether or not I should take off my amulet so I could listen to them. Though my Duel Spirits were telling me it was unwise to listen in if I wanted to gain her trust. When Ruby snuck away to keep an eye on the two was when I finally crack to their whims. The Slifer Dorm wasn't too far away I saw Jaden leaning against the that led to the second floor of the Slifer dorm he held a bottle of water in his hand as he took a couple of sips from it, "Yo, Jay whatcha up to?"

"Just back from my morning run… why are you here so early?" He asked as he looked at the watch on his wrist, "It's only six thirty?" He told me as we headed up the steps of the dorm.

"Miss Fontaine woke up saying we probably wanted head to our dorm for breakfast, but from the looks over here it seems like everyone is still in bed?" I said as we tiptoed into our dorm room to Syrus and Hassleberry fast asleep on the bunks. I walked quietly over to my cot that was set up on the floor to grab a pair of jeans and a Black Tee-shirt and my blazer. Jaden had clothes in his hands as well we shuffled quietly out of the room. "Wait you go on morning runs? Since when?"

"Yeah I always go for a morning run Jesse, why do think I am always a sleep on the couch whenever someone walks in," We walked into the showers Jaden walked into one of the stalls to let the sound of running water break the silence. "So did you ask her to the Movies?" I heard ask over the running water, I begun to pull the yellow shirt off my head.

"No I didn't ask her Jaden! Besides I don't stand a chance," I told him as I slipped my black shirt over my head. I began to unbutton my jeans.

"What are you talking about Jess?" I heard the Slifer ask as he poked his head put of the shower curtain.

He pulled his head back in after asking me that, I pulled off the Jeans from Miss Fontaine off to replace with my own, "I mean she is with this Jason kid. More like a blond air-head if you ask me." I mumbled as I shrugged on my blazer. The sound of the shower stopped as Jaden walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

His hair hug tight against his head since it was soaked, "I highly Doubt Tyler would be into someone like that," He walked over to where he had set his clothes on the counter. He disappeared back into the stall, "Besides it appears she likes you a lot!" I heard him say before he walked out in his jeans on and his black shirt falling over his head his right hand held his red blazer. He mindlessly pulled the blazer on he shortly after he ran his hand though his hair quickly before deciding it was fine, "Hey Jesse, Did you get a good night sleep last night?"

"It's was alright why do you ask?" I asked before he pulled on the back of my blazer.

"Dude, your blazer is on inside out," Jaden said as we walked over to the dorm. I took my blazer off to turn it inside out. I saw in the distance two figures but I kept quiet if it was Jason and Tyler cool, if not, amazing! We walked into the common room Jaden walked over to the nearest couch before sprawling across it almost falling asleep, "Ok Casanova, when she gets in here just ask her to the movies."

"Hey, we had this conversation when you ask Alexis on a date I'll ask Tyler." I told Jaden as I walked over to the Kitchen, I was raiding the cupboards for something with a little sugar in it. I caught eye of my bag on the coffee table next to Jay, "Yo Jay can you toss me the pill bottle in my bag?"

"No Problem…" He sighed as he rummaged through my bag, to produce an orange pill bottle out of my bag, "Is this for your blood sugar?" He asked before tossing it my direction I caught it one hand, the other hand was grabbing a glass. I turned on the faucet as I set the pill bottle aside to let it filled with water.

"Yup," I pulled out one of the pills as I set the pill on the back of my tongue I plugged my nose and took a gulp of water. I wanted until I finally had no choice but to swallow the water and the pill. "I hate medicine…" I dumped the rest of the water down the sink before I placed the glass in the sink.

The door opened to show Alexis and Skye laughing at who knows what, "I can't believe Mindy and Jazz slept through that?" Alexis spoke through the giggling the two were producing.

Skye straightened up for a second, "Isn't your brother going to get in trouble for running through the Girls' dormitory though?" Skye asked wiping her glasses off with a rag in her back pocket, "and knocking my contacts out of my hand?"

"Why were you putting your contacts on in the hallway?" Alexis asked as she settled on the couch next to Jaden, who lifted his head to replace it into her lap. She rested her hand on his head running her fingers in his hair.

"Sweet Lord above me, I hate cleaning glasses…" Skye sighed as she lifted her glasses towards the lights she breathed on the glass lightly before cleaning them, "Oh 'cause my roommate, Sheeta only gives me five minutes in the morning in the bathroom before she hogs it until fifteen minutes before classes. So I brush my teeth, use the toilet, wash my hands then grab my contacts and out of there to go get changed."

"What were you two giggling about when you walked in?" Jaden ask looking up at the blonde playing with his hair.

"My brother," Alexis said bluntly I at this point was pouring myself bowl of Apple Jacks (_**A/N: I do not own Apple Jacks) **_I put extra sugar into the bowl over the cereal to hopefully help me avoid passing out from low sugar again, "He being the idiot he decides to come full bore as loud as he could possibly be into the Girls' Dormitory running up and down the Senior's floor slamming pots and pans together, shouting in the process 'Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakie!'" She said her hand was covering her eyes slightly, "Embarrassing…" I poured some milk over my cereal, and grabbed a spoon. I walked over to the couch opposite Jaden and Alexis to face the two.

Skye finally joined the three of us as she plop down next to me, "Oh that wasn't even the worst the part… He was opening every door and running in banging the pots in the room. Oh boy you should have heard the shrieks were coming through the rooms." Skye placed the glasses back onto her face, "Though he didn't seem too pleased when he saw the six-foot iguana in my room."

"Yea, Atty was never good with reptiles…But hey sent him flying down the hall in a moment's notice." Alexis joked when said brother walked into the common room.

"Jaden you owe me money!" Atticus said as he leant over the railing above his sister and the boy he was currently speaking to, "I did the dare this morning," He used his hands to point at his sister and the redhead next to me, "I have witnesses!"

I stopped munching on my cereal for a moment to look at the Slifer resting in Alexis' lap, "When did you dare Atticus to do that?"

"One it was Jim and Aster who dared him to run through the girls' dorm, and two it was shortly after we took you to the infirmary." Jaden said to the group as he raised his head from Alexis lap, "Now I am hungry!" He said darting off into the kitchen.

I saw Skye tilting her head off to the side slightly, "You went to the infirmary? Why?" She asked she seemed to look me over from head to toe, "You seem perfectly fine to me?"

"Low-blood sugar…" I told her before shoving another spoonful of my sugary cereal into my mouth. She and Alexis were looking at me as though they wanted to know something that involved gossip, "What?" I asked through my mouthful. Skye gripped my blazer as she pulled me nose-to-nose with her.

"What did you want to talk about with Tyler? We know you asked her to meet you after curfew," at this point she was violently shaking me and spilling my breakfast everywhere, "So spill it cowboy!"

"Stop shaking me, unless you want to have my breakfast in your lap!" I warned her as she gradually slowed the shaking. "Thank you!"

She jabbed her finger into my chest, "Now spill!"

I sighed before taking her hands off my shoulders and placed them into her lap, "I just needed to talk to her, without being interrupted by a text message from Maxwell…No. Big. Deal." I said as I returned to my breakfast. No sooner when Jaden shut the door to the refrigerator did Ruby come running in towards me. I looked down at the cat-like creature as she started to chirp sharply and quickly. I couldn't really make out what she was trying to say before Tyler walk in with a smile on her face, as a faint blush on her cheeks. For some reason I did not like what she could possibly be so happy about, but it sure was nice seeing her smile so brightly, but for some reason it didn't seem to be one that was natural for her. Ruby ran up my chest to go nose-to-nose with me as she continued to chirp clamorously.

Jaden was watching Ruby rather amused being that now Ruby trying all sorts of acts to try and get me understand what she trying to convey to me. Tyler stopped to look at she smiled, "Hey, where is everyone?" She asked quietly before heading off into the kitchen she was reaching into the cupboard under the sink. CLINK! CLANK! CRASH! Moments later she pulled her head up along with a large metal silver bowl.

"Still sleeping why do you ask?" Atticus asked turning his head to the coal haired girl who was now reaching into the refrigerator to pull out a bunch of eggs. She set the silver bowl onto the counter.

She cracked an egg into the bowl, "I was wondering if you guys have any plans for Friday night?" She said as she grabbed another egg to crack.

Ah Fourth Period Study Hall why do you hate me so? All the senior boys who are stuck in fourth period study with Professor Boneaparte, meaning one thing **NO TALKING! **But hey, no one said anything about passing notes.

_**Tyler wants to know if the gang wants to go to the movies this Friday.  
~J.Y.**_

I read the note before I slid it right for Chazz to read. I caught Hassleberry earlier to ask him about Tyler's proposition he happily responded saying it was an excellent idea. Chazz so passed it right to Jim who read silently I noticed him write something on the paper. It slowly made it way down to Syrus, Axel, and final Bastion before I reached Jaden again.

Jaden opened the note as Atticus, and I read over each of Jaden's Shoulders:

_Going to the Campus Movies is better than being stuck in the Common Room_ _playing 'Would You Rather,' for another week._

_-C.P._

_I think a nice change for weekend is actually a good idea._

_*J.C._

Oh I forgot about the campus movies… Sounds good.

S.T.

**Alright…**

**^A.B.**

**Might as well if non of us can find an activity for us to participant in during Friday Night. But question… Why does Tyler wish to go to the movies? After all she is semi-anit-social.**

**v B.M.**

I saw Jaden write something on the note before handing it to Atticus. He handed it back to Jay to hand to me,

_**She has a date with some guy, can't remember his name but she doesn't want to go alone with him.  
~J.Y.**_

_**Personally I don't blame her… If Alexis wanted to go a date with somebody I wouldn't want her to be alone either.  
**__**A.R.**_

I picked up my pen to place my chicken scratch onto the page:

His name is Jason Maxwell I meet him this morning. I find him some blond bamboo, but Amber seems to be impressed by him somehow.

~J.A

The note was passed around the circle each person writing something. I noticed Jaden passed the note to Atticus without looking, a smirk crack on his face, once it was passed back I notice Jaden read it before handing it fully to moi to read.

_I don't have to be able to read auras like Tyler can but I am sensing some envy radiating off you Anderson._

_-C.P._

_It's all timing, Mate._

_*J.C._

I see Green!

S.T.

***Smirks***

**^A.B.**

**I found green eyes to be from genetics but I can see there is another cause…**

**v B.M.**

_**I'm pretty sure I could set you up if you wish… After all I am the Master of Love**_

_**A.R.**_

_**Now see I'm not the only one who thinks you have a thing for her…**_

_**~J.Y.**_

I clucked my tongue in annoyance before _"accidently"_ puncturing the note with my ball-point pen when I was _"writing" _my response. At the sound tearing paper the boy turned to me as I mouthed –Oops!- why did they think I had a thing for Tyler? She just your average girl, with your everyday supernatural psychic powers of aura reading, and being able to tell the future; but you know average. Or should I say she was average compared to me, I sighed as I grabbed my amulet that rested under my shirt I pulled it out to stare at it. It dimly shined, dented gold, a chipped ruby hanging on tattered leather cord. One last memento of my Father, other than my heritage, personally some things I could live without; Fleas were great example.

I quickly reached behind my ear to scratch the parasite. I sighed as I reached into my burlap bag to pull out a notebook to have another book fall out onto my desk. _**Shadows Of Grim Hope**_ _Huh? That's the book Tyler was readin'… Why's it in my bag?_

A sudden flash came to me; Tyler's burlap bag rest right next mine during third period in which she was reading, okay now I understand, either we switched bags or she dropped it into the wrong bag. I'm betting five bucks on us switching bags, I looked at the notebook it was similar to mine in color and density, I opened the front cover to see my name written in. Well I just lost five bucks…

I noticed the boys were returning to what work they brought with them, or in Jaden's case his nap. I sighed slightly before leaning back, a nap sounded good right about now. I kicked my feet up on to the desk as I took Tyler's book back with me I flipped the opening:

_Someone once said that, 'You can't have a better today, if you still thinking about yesterday'. That quote never made sense to me. Often what occurred yesterday can teach you about tomorrow, or perhaps I am just over thinking it… Either way I do not see the point in that saying. My pessimist approach is most likely to become my downfall later on in life. Some things in life do not to be sugar coated, in my life there is either black or white. There is no gray in-between. My mother once said that life has its twist and bends, like a river and we are only the small pebble that gets picked up in its current forced to travel down the path set for it. If that is what destiny is I rather sit on the river bank often forgotten and rarely pick up in the current of world; I do not need this idea of destiny controlling me like some marionette. _

_"Someone may have stolen your dream when it was young and fresh and you were innocent. Anger is Natural. Grief is appropriate. Healing in mandatory. Restoration is possible." Another speaker told many people. I believed it to be true, but what of your personal value of acceptance of a community. Sometimes we try to bend ourselves to the whim of others, or are shun if we do not change to they want us to. Is there a chance for us to return to days when we were youth and petty issues of this matter were nothing to be concern about? _

_Often we are no better than wolves, the leader 'Alpha' along with his mate, then the followers. Occasionally adopting yearlings into their pack; who they can train to be one of their own, now becoming the omega suffering from the aggression of the pack being aimed to it. While attacking those who the Alpha has no need of or a challenger seeking to lead the pack._

_The mere is changing I can sense it, birds are barely singing; it seems that there are fewer to join into the merry chorus. Or perhaps the sounds of villagers preparing for the festival were drowning out much of the bird natural melodies. My chance to sneak out of the village to escape the festive was out of the question… Perhaps I should join Bevil and Amie at the bridge before I try to change my mind…_

_**Morning Harvest Festival, 21 years after the Battle of West Harbor**_

_**XxX**_

Coming up:

(Jaden's POV)

"Jaden, have you been listening to me?" I heard the red head ask, there was a hiss in her voice. I believe it was an answer enough when I gave her a sheepish smile, "You baka!" She gripped the back of my collar as she began to drag me to where the docks met the ledges, "I said there was a cave nearby giving off a weird vibe, and since I can't get a hold of Tyler your coming with me."

_It's a little awkward being dragged by my blazer by a psychopath of a red head…_I could help but think as she walked and I was pulled along to the ledges.

_**XxX**_

(Tyler's POV)

We walked down the hallway; I could see Ally tapping her duel disk impatiently, I couldn't help but giggle a little, "Little excited for the duel are we?" I asked when I turned my head towards her.

Alexis shrugged slightly, "I haven't seen you duel except during mid-terms and they never been against any of us so it kind of exciting." Alexis said as she gave me a smirk directly back at me, "And I bet Jason would love to come and watch me wipe the floor with you."

I shook my head as I checked my duel disk it had been a while since I used it last. I had to make such it was still able to run. We turned into the duel arena which was semi-deserted except for a few stray people hanging out talking. I noticed Jasmine and Mindy were in the corner talking with some guys I didn't recognize. "Ready to get your butt whooped there Amber?"

"Bring it Rhodes…" We walked to opposite ends of the fields. Once we had finally got there was only one thing left to do…

"_**DUEL!"**_

_**XxX**_

Plz Review


	13. Chapter 12: Stepping Stones part 1

**Straddles rolling computer before rolling out onto the stage! My Lovely Reviewers and readers I have an important announcement! I got my Duel so I have that first half in this chapter! WAHOO! *Spins around in computer chair quickly* Thanks to SegaLovesAnime09! You should read her stories they are so good! Not even joking if you love AnimeQueen's fics, you will like her's!**

**I do not own YuGiOH GX *TEARS FALL FROM EYES* I WISH I DID!**

XxX (Four period Time Skip) XxX

As I rolled my neck as I thought it over again. Was it really a smart idea to go down to the pier, just to talk with Skyler? _Well if I don't she will personally hunt me down, skin me, and turn me into a new pair of boots._ So yeah, it was a good idea. I jumped down the slope my heels turning up pebbles some bounced off the ground. I used my arm to block them from hitting my face; I used my hand to grab a boulder to stop my sliding as I reached the pavement. I simply stared down my hands covered with dirt, and pebbles, after a moment I wiped both hands on my blazer. I continued to walk down the docks; I noticed a silhouette a girl at the end of one of the docks. I ambled closer until I could have a closer look at the girl, the copper color of her hair made her hard to miss. It had to be Skyler; I remained as quiet as I could as I approached her.

I saw she was relaxed as she over looked the ocean view. She seemed not to acknowledge my present until I set myself in front of her, "You're late…" Her expression changed from relaxed to annoyed, "What took you so long?"

I gave her a nervous grin, and I gripped the back of my neck, "Gomen, I got your message fifteen minutes ago." She rolled her eyes.

Skyler turned too looked at me directly; I caught the glare from her glasses as she turned to face me. "Shows me how often you check your PDA." Skyler ended up pushing her glasses up from sliding off the bridge of her nose. For some reason it made me realize how much she changed in the past few years, years ago when she had her glasses on she look like so young behind the big wired frames, and bushy red hair. Now that she as I like to call it grew into her hair so it did not seem as bushy as it once was, and better framed glasses she appear to be more mature.

_Ah, Jaden I suggest you start paying attention as she is speaking to you._ I heard a small voice of my favorite little puff ball pop into my head. I noticed out of the corner of my eye the fuzz ball with white wings zoom behind Skyler.

"Jaden, have you been listening to me?" I heard the red head ask, there was a hiss in her voice. I believe it was an answer enough when I gave her a sheepish smile, "You baka!" She gripped the back of my collar as she began to drag me to where the docks met the ledges, "I said there was a cave nearby giving off a weird vibe, and since I can't get a hold of Tyler you're coming with me."

_It's a little awkward being dragged by my blazer by a psychopath of a red head…_I couldn't help but think as she walked and I was pulled along to the ledges.

"Yes, yes I know I am a psychopath, but you are going to help me…" She stated as she loosened her grip of the back of blazer slightly I merely walked backwards. We continued walking towards the cliffs.

"So…" my voice was calm trying to strike up a conversation with her, " what was your reaction after Griffonton?" I asked slightly as I looked down at my feet to dodge a rock I could have tripped over.

Red-head let a small sigh out before look over her shoulder at me, "It was rather traumatic actually…" She began as she let go of my blazer I turned around to walk next to her, "I mean there were nights where I have nightmares back to the fire." She sighed as she gripped her head. She wiped her eyes slightly, "It made me realize even when everything is controlled that you still have the risk of…" She rambled on frantically. "I mean what happen if it was you or me, Toby, Tyler, anyone?" She paused turning towards me, "They told us everything was going to be fine! Does it look fine?"

I only gripped Skye's shoulders before she dropped her head on to my shoulder. We were rather quiet until she pulled head up, "You okay?" I asked quietly as we walked I held wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Her arm was under my arm that was extended and her hand rest in between my shoulders.

She nodded; we remained quiet for a moment before she asked "What about you…" My answer to her was silence. "You can't keep blaming yourself, you know…" I only sighed as ran my hand through my hair. But it was my fault… as _always_ it was my fault.

Silence as we walked near the caves of the ridge, Skye broke away removing her glasses for a moment as she looked around the cliffs. "Which cave was it…" she was quiet as she asked herself the question.

In reality was only five minutes, it seemed like forever that she was staring at the caves. She turned to where she left me standing to walk towards the water. _The cave is not here…_I spoke in my head; Skye did not seem to hear my previous comment. She knelt near the ocean water.

Winged Kuriboh popped out to look at me, _Actually Jaden you're right it is not here… or a least at the moment._

_What do you mean not at the moment?_

_The Tides change Jaden. So it may not be here right now doesn't mean it does not exist._

"Jaden, catch!" I looked up to see a barefooted Skyler tossing her glasses at me. I caught them skillfully. She didn't seem to care as she unbuttoned the top of her white shirt. I felt my ears turn pink ever-so-slightly before turning my head away. I heard a few more sounds of her clothes rustling, only to be followed by a loud splash. I turned my head back to see her school uniform in a pile next to her high-heeled boots, her fingerless gloves on top. Ripples in the water molded back into the waves to be join by small air-bubbles.

_POP!_ Absentmindedly, I stared at the air bubbles, _POP! _One by one break the surface, _POP_! I sighed before the bubbles stopped causing unease to enter my body "Skye…" I called a few moments later. She was not popping back up to the surface, "Skye!' once more before I peeled off my Jacket, "Skyler Megara Zora!"

Red broke the surface, scaring me out of my wits. Annoyance on her face, "Yes, yes? What, what?" Black fabric draped her shoulders.

I let my shoulders relax before relief came over me, "I couldn't see any more air bubbles, I was being cautious." I shouted at her. She only shook her water-logged hair like a hound before looking up at me.

Water still dripping from her hair, "Because I was so far underwater there bimbo; I found more caves further beneath the waves." She educated to me as she continued to tread. She bobbed back under the blue, I sighed all I can do now is wait for her return. I rubbed my thumb over my dog tags. It's has been three years since the fire, so why must it still haunt me?

**You wish for it to still haunt you. You want to hear the screams from your brother, your so called –**_**girlfriend**_**- their pain!**

_Jaden are you okay? _Kuriboh joining into my head, I gripped my head slightly. _Jaden your eyes…_ my eyes? What did mean by my eyes?

I heard a splash as Skyler broke from the water, gasping slightly as she turned towards me, "I've gotten closer; I'm going down once more…" She stopped for a moment as she grab a large breath of air.

Water splashing as she kicked further down, my eyes… I crawled towards the edge of the water. I saw my reflection thinking back to the lame jokes with Micca, **Micca how do I look?**

**Just like me minus the tongue and eyebrow piercing…**

I sighed as thought back many of our lame inside jokes. Now my eyes, I scan myself up to the eyes in the water. My once chocolate colored eyes turned into a golden honey color. I choked on the air slightly; Kuriboh was right my eyes… they were not my own.

**Now, Jaden you know that is not true… Their part of the old you…**

I shook my head roughly pressing my fingers to my forehead. No they are not from me. It's just a side effect yes that was it. Since my ring was malfunctioning… I gritted my teeth before a though appeared into my head. I just needed to channel a way to channel my powers for a second. My eyes gazed around to a pile of palm size pebbles, my eyes still scanned the area before staring at a metal pipe bursting forth from the ground.

I slowly pulled off the ring off my finger; an old rush covered my body for a moment my spine felt as though I was cover with ice water jolting something inside of me wake. I felt nervous, I slowly let myself reach out to try and grasp the pebble. It seem to be easy I let myself take the rock and mentally threw the rock at the pipe. _TINK! SPLOSH!_ I watched the small ripples of the water.

A weird relief came over my body, so I repeated the process levitating the rock then throwing it at the pipe, _TINK!_ The pebble reflected off the pipe into the water, _SPLOSH!_

Again! _TINK! SPLOSH!_

…And Again! _TINK! SPLOSH!_

… And Again! _TINK! SPOLSH!_

The process until one unfortunate voice interrupted, "Jay!" a female voice called out with a mouthful of water. The sharp pebble was levitated, "The cave we're looking for is in the water…"

"Really?" Release of the pebble to her head, the pebble raced towards her before I knew what was happening.

The pebble landed itself above her right eye, "AHHH!" She screamed gripping right above her eye, _SPLOSH! _She put pressure on the wound. I saw the blood running down the side of her face.

"SKYE!" I replaced the ring onto my finger. I race to the end of the water my hand out to the injured red head, "My gosh, are you okay?" concern heavy in my voice.

Her eyes looking nervously at me before smiling lightly at me, "Yeah it's just a scratch…" She winced slightly removing her hand revealing her bloody forehead. I pulled back lightly until she grabbed my hand, I braced myself to pull her out of the water, "Is it that bad?" her voice was low, my other hands steadied us as I walked backwards for a moment. I finally realized Skye was wearing a two piece black bathing suit.

"I'm sorry…" I said turning my head the other way, "for the cut…"

"It's not your fault Jaden…" Skye told with a serious voice, her bloody hand replaced itself to her forehead to apply pressure. Her other fingers lightly dance across the clothes she left on the ground. She gripped a stray black bandana out of her blazer's pocket. Wiping her face, before wrapping it around the bloody head, "Remind me to thank Jim for giving me a bandana, though I guess he didn't mean for this purpose."

I merely looked at the red head, I looked up the cliff for a moment it, "Looks like we better being getting back to the school, maybe Miss Fontaine could take a look at it." I saw Skye trying to put on her Obelisk uniform one handed so not to get blood on it pretty well or at least the skirt. "Here I'll hold your blazer you slip your arms through."

**XxX**

**(Tyler's POV)**

**XxX**

We walked down the hallway; I could see Ally tapping her duel disk impatiently, I couldn't help but giggle a little, "Little excited for the duel are we?" I asked I tried to hold some amusement in as I turned my head towards her.

Alexis shrugged slightly, "I haven't since you duel except during mid-terms and they never been against any of us so it's kind of exciting." Alexis said as she gave me a smirk directly back at me, "And I bet Jason would love to come and watch me wipe the floor with you."

I shook my head as I checked my duel disk it had been a while since I used it last. I had to make such it was still able to run. "Don't start writing you speech just yet." I fiddle with my Duel Disk before I looked at my best friend. She had her determined look on her face as though she was not going to lose.

We turned into the duel arena which was semi-deserted except for a few stray people hanging out talking. I noticed Jasmine and Mindy were in the corner talking with some guys I didn't recognize. "Ready to get your butt whooped there Amber?" Alexis called as she took the right side of the field.

"Bring it Rhodes…" We walked to opposite ends of the fields. Once we had finally got there was only one thing left to do…

_** "DUEL!"**_

**Alexis: 4000  
Tyler: 4000**

That simple announcement cause the groups of people come to view curiously over to watch what was taking place. The indicator of the life point counter light up to show 4000. Both Alexis and I draw the amount of five cards, "A comes before T in the alphabet, so I will take the first turn." Alexis announced as she drew one card and placed it into my hand, "First, I summon _**Cyber Tutu**_ (ATK/DEF: 1000/800) in Attack mode." A girl with pink hair spun out on to the field gracefully. Cyber Tutu posed so many could see her red and blue outfit to show that she was cute but also very dangerous. I saw Alexis pull to cards from her hand "And to end my turn I lay two cards face down and end my turn."

"My Draw then," I looked at the card I drew for a moment, _**Esmerelle the bard **_maybe I will use her later, "I summon _**Druidess Elannee**_ (ATK/DEF: 1500/2000) in defense position." As I lay the card down an elven women in a long roughly wove brown dress patched with caked on mud and clay. Her skin was a sun kiss somewhat, her hair stopped just below her shoulders the color was a deep auburn. In her hand was a sickle, "When _**Druiddess Elannee**_ is summoned in Defense position no other monsters can switched battle postions do to special effects." I informed the dirty blonde, before smiling, "Now, I activate Elannee's other special effect, once per turn she her attack points are cut in half so she can give you 750 points worth of damage! Go Elannee!" Tyler placed her left foot back, as she pointed down the field to Alexis. The elven woman obeyed as she ran gracefully down the field to where Alexis stood.

"I think not, I played the trap card _**Negate Attack**_!" Alexis pressed the trap card zone, to reveal one of her face down cards. A purple card with a picture of three white propellers came from the center of a red circle opened up to the public. "Sorry Tyler but, _**Negate Attack**_ stops your Druiddess from attacking and end her battle phase." The blonde gave a sly smile, "You're going to have to try hard then that to get me to slip up."

I merely crossed my arms before smirking back down the field, "Now Ally, surely you don't underestimate my abilities as a duelist." I gazed at the cards in my hand before gently slipping a card into the magic zone. "I return my Druiddess to defense mode and lay a face-down, ending my turn."

**Alexis: 4000  
Tyler: 4000**

Alexis let her fingers rest on top of her duel deck, "My draw, I summon _**Etoile Cyber **_(ATK/DEF: 1200/1600)__in attack mode." I tapped my duel disk as I waited, my bluff sitting out on the field, "Next I play the Quickplay Spell _**Allegro Toile **_since I normal summoned _**Etoile Cyber**_ I can use this card to destroy your face-down." A sudden flash of light came out of my eye causing me to cover my face with my duel disk. "I'm sure you know my Cyber Tutu's Special ability, _Pounding Pirouette."_

I took a step forward at the gust of wind that came from the card's attack.

**Alexis: 4000  
Tyler: 3000**

I gently pushed some hair that fell into my face back, _Perfect… The plan is working out perfectly, now all I need is __**Lost Cleric**_.

"I lay one face down card and end my turn"

"Then I draw!" I called I looked out of the corner of my eye; I saw a brown card with a human dress in chainmail, "Perfect! I play _**Polymerization **_to fuse _**Knight-Captain Kiscara**_, by sending _**The Lost**_ _**Cleric **_and _**Esmerelle the Bard **_to the graveyard. Now **Knight-Captain Kiscara (**ATK/DEF: 2600/2100)take charge of the field," A woman with dark reddish-brown hair in a braid that went halfway down her back, emerged onto the field. Her body covered with chainmail, while in her hand was a simple long bow her back sat a quiver. On her feet were tattered leather boots laced up to her knee. Bracers covered her arms; her body was covered in a weird glow. "She may not look as look as extravagant as what her name suggest but her special effect makes up for her appearance, you see I can take a equip spell from my graveyard and add it to my hand."

"I have a feeling you can pry through my graveyard as well?" The blond questioned.

I nodded, "Yes, but I have a certain card in mind…" my fingers grasped the card that slid out from the card graveyard. "Since we all known Fusion monsters can't attack the turn they are summoned, I switch _**Druiddess Elannee, **_now Elannee attack her Cyber Tutu with _Slicing Sickle_."

"I think not! I active my trap card _**Doble Passe. **_ Do to the effect of this card all damage diverted to me." Elannee veered passed its original target, to place a direct attack on to Alexis who placed her arms across to face and neck as to block the attack. "But now my Cyber Tutu can place a direct attack on you."

The cyber ballerina twirled her way over to where I was standing, I braced myself for the kick straight to my side.

**Alexis: 2500**

**Tyler: 2000**

"I activate Elannee's special effect by cutting her attack points in half, I can attack you directly." Elannee disappeared for a moment to reappear in front Alexis. "I lay one card face-down and end my turn."

**Alexis: 1750  
Tyler: 2000**

**Please Review or I'll take your soul!**

**I'll try to have Part 2 up soon!**

**RoseDragon  
**


End file.
